Love Hina: Evil Edition
by Bluezone777
Summary: What if Keitaro wasn't such a pushover but a man with a spine that doesn't take any bs from anyone? Read and review Chapter TEN up Finally KanakoxKeitaroxTsuruko pairing HarukaXKitsune pairing
1. meet your new manager

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

A/N I have seen many stories that show a nice Keitaro who turns evil but I haven't seen many in which he is evil from the beginning and he isn't the only one who isn't very nice. I am still working on Perverted Edition which will see probably two more chapters before it ends.

Love Hina: Evil Edition

Chapter one

This story starts in the home of Keitaro Urashima. He is laying naked on a bed next to his adopted sister/lover Kanako who was also naked. Memories of last night filled his mind as he slowly moved his hand down her back and across her ass to around her waist.

"Come on Keitaro, three times is enough. I am still tired from last night, ok." Kanako said to Keitaro.

"Ok, I guess" Keitaro said with a little disappointment in his voice

It was at that moment that his father called out to him.

"Hey Keitaro, telephone! It is your grandma up at Hinata! She wants you to come visit her today." His father yelled out to him.

_Grandma. . . I wonder what she wants?_ Keitaro wondered as he figured it was time to get dressed and go visit his grandma and figure out what she wants.

MEANWHILE

"I am retiring from my job as manager and . . ." Grandma Hina said before getting interrupted.

"But you can't do that! What about me, miss Hina? My parents won't allow me to stay without a manager?" They all said.

_Those girls. . . they only think of themselves. I need a break and all they care about is what they need and want. I am so sick and tired of dealing with this. These girls need some structure and discipline and I am too old for that anymore. Keitaro on the other hand will make a good manager and I told him to get creative in dealing out punishment because they will deserve whatever he gives them._ Grandma Hina thought to herself.

"I got it all taken care of so you girls welcome your new manager and show your respect." Grandma Hina said.

"We will, Miss Hina." The girls said knowing that they had no intention of doing that.

Keitaro left the house and walked until he made his way to Haruka's tea shop where Grandma was waiting.

Haruka Urashima was a relative of Keitaro's and owned a tea shop. The locals nicknamed her the tea nazi for her strict rules and punishment for not following directions which were clearly posted in plain sight.

"Here you go, sir. That will be . . ." Haruka said.

"I can't afford this. The price is ridiculously high." The man said.

Haruka started to show anger on her face.

"That's it. No tea for you." Haruka said.

An waitress rips the cup out of his hand.

"Throw it in his face." Haruka said.

The attendant threw the cup in his face.

"AH. . . MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!" The man screamed as he ran out of the tea house covering his burnt eyes.

"Does anyone else have a problem paying for the tea or my prices?" Haruka asked the others in line.

Everybody in line waiting had suddenly found her prices very affordable. I wonder why that is the case.

Of course, that wasn't the only rule she had. In her teahouse, there wasn't any talking allowed but some of her customers didn't listen to her.

A couple are chatting away while others look on as they know what is about to happen.

"NO TALKING IN THE TEAHOUSE!" Haruka yelled at them.

"Fuck off you old bitchy woman!" The man yelled back.

"That's it. No more tea for you." Haruka said before grabbing the cups and throwing the hot tea in the faces of the two people who broke her rules and then insulted her. They ran out of the building screaming at the top of their lungs..

Nobody said a word for the rest of the day.

Keitaro walks in and walks up to the front desk.

"Hello. Haruka's tea house. How may I help you?" The attendant says.

"Can you tell Haruka that Keitaro Urashima has arrived."

"Yes sir. I will tell her right away." The attendant said.

"Miss Haruka." The attendant said..

"Yes?" Haruka replied.

"There is a mister Keitaro Urashima here to speak with you." The attendant said.

"Ok. Be there in a minute." Haruka replied before walking to the front desk.

"Well, Keitaro I guess you got the job to be the new manager of the Hinata Sou." Haruka said.

"All girl dormitory?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes and you will be their manager. Grandma Hina has already signed over control to you. All you have to do is sign these forms and the job is yours." Haruka said.

"Sounds like a half decent plan for me." _I wonder if any hot girls live in this dorm?_ _Kanako told me she doesn't mind if I have a little fun while I am here since she said she needed a break from it all. Keitaro said and thought to himself._

He signs the forms making him the manager of the Hinata Sou.

"By signing these forms, you have received the power to make rules, enforce rules and on occasion hand out punishment when these girls decide to break your rules." Haruka said.

"Oh yeah one more thing. . . here is a book detailing the tenants of the dorm and some info about them." He briefly reads the info on the tenants. Haruka said.

Naru Narusewega arrogant, stubborn, and a total bitch. Prone to acts of violence when mad which appears to be almost all of the time. Please feel free to kick her ass whenever you feel like it. I hate this girl in case you haven't noticed it.

Motoko Aoyama stubborn, bossy, and occasionally bitchy. Also prone to violence when upset. Note knows how to use a sword which she carries at all times. May need a kick in the ass from time to time. There is hope for her but take your time.

Kitsune Konno lazy, and a slob who may use her charms to seduce you. Don't let it get to you. Please motivate her to move her ass. Get creative with that.

Kaolla Su energetic and full of energy very destructive behavior. Thinks she can do whatever she wants. Get her to see that misbehaving isn't a good idea. get creative about this too.

Shinobu Maehara kind and a good cook but very shy. She is the only one that will respect you. I wish the other girls were like Shinobu. She is perfect the way she is and won't need any attitude adjustment.

_Hmm. . . this is going to be interesting._ Keitaro thinks to himself.

He walks out the door and heads to the Hinata Sou.

He reads the sign on the door.

The Hinata Sou All girl dorm. Please knock first before entering.

_Fuck that. I run this place for they should knock first before entering the building, not me. _Keitaro thinks to himself.

He enters the building and remembers that the building has an outdoor hot spring.

He goes straight to the hot spring and strips his clothes off and dives in.

_Oh yeah! I love this hot spring and I will sure to use this every day. Grandma said that there is only one hot spring but I don't care if the girls are taking a bath or not. I walk right in and take my bath._ Keitaro thinks to himself.

As he swims around, he notices that a young girl has entered the springs.

"Oh that must be Naru the total bitch. I don't care if she knows I am here or not." She moves towards him and reaches out to her friend.

"Hey Kitsune, why are you all the way over there?" She asked before slipping and grabbing something hard.

"Hey Kitsune, What did I tell you about bringing your toys to the hot springs?" Naru asks.

"Hey stupid bitch, stop grabbing my "equipment", you pervert!" Keitaro yelled.

"I am not a pervert, you are the pervert!" Naru yelled at Keitaro.

"I don't need to be a pervert for if I wanted to I could have had my way with you no matter what you did to stop me." Keitaro yelled back.

Naru swung her fist at Keitaro.

"Oh look stupid fat ass bitch with no chest and no brains either is going to hit me." Keitaro grabbed her fist and squeezed it hard.

"Ow, you are hurting me." Naru said.

He grab Naru and keeps her from moving.

"You attack me for no reason and you are going to apologize for that right now." Keitaro says.

Naru spits in his face.

"Oh want to act that way, huh?" Keitaro said.

Keitaro takes Naru's head and forces it into the water for a bit. She fights to break free but can't.

He pulls Naru's head out of the water.

"What do you have to say?" Keitaro asked.

"Fuck you!" Naru replies.

"Wrong answer!" Keitaro says before shoving her head in the water again but for a little while longer.

He pulls her head out of the water again.

"How about now?" Keitaro asks.

"Go fuck yourself!" Naru screams back at him.

"Wrong again." Keitaro says to Naru before shoving her head in the water for an even longer time.

He eventually pulls her head out of the water again.

"Is there something you like to say to me?" Keitaro asks.

"I'm sorry." Naru replied weakly.

"Do you want me to drown you in this hot springs?" Keitaro asks.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Naru screams back.

"Good now that was better. See how easy that was to apologize for your actions. Now lets get everybody together because the tenants will need to meet their new manager and sign the new lease agreement." Keitaro said to Naru.

"Ok. I get them all together." Naru ran quickly to get away from him as soon as she could.

They all met in the common room.

"Ok everyone listen up. I am Keitaro Urashima, grandson to miss Hina Urashima. I am the new manager and here is your new lease agreement that you will have to sign."

They all signed the agreement but not without someone having some objections to the choice of manager.

"I detest having a man be the manager of an all girl dorm!" Motoko yelled at Keitaro.

"What is your name?" Keitaro asked.

"Motoko." Motoko replied.

"Motoko, does your last name end with Urashima?" Keitaro asked.

"That doesn't matter because you are a man who can't stay in this all girl dorm." Motoko replied.

"I asked you a question. Is your last name Urashima?" Keitaro asked.

"No." Motoko replied.

"And are you the manager of the Hinata Sou?" Keitaro asked.

"No." Motoko replied.

"Then sit down and shut the hell up." Keitaro said.

"How dare you tell me what to do." She pulls out her sword and attacks him.

He does a bare handed sword block and grabs the sword right out of her hand.

"Oh you want to play rough, huh?" Keitaro said before putting the sword up to her neck.

"How do you like a sword up your ass, huh?" Keitaro said.

He put a hand down her gi and felt for her breasts.

"I like your large breasts so I will cut you some slack and just feel your breasts instead of just cutting your throat and burying you out back. Don't get any ideas for I am not a pervert. I am doing it to punish you for attacking me." Keitaro said

Motoko just stood there without a word to say.

It was at that moment that Haruka let herself in and saw Keitaro holding Motoko's sword to her neck.

"Hey cut it out Keitaro! I don't feel like burying any bodies today!" Haruka yelled to Keitaro.

He put the sword down and gave it back to Motoko.

"Hey who gave you the right to threaten Motoko like that." Naru and Kitsune spoke up.

"The lease agreement you just signed gave the rights that I have just used." Keitaro replied.

They carefully read the lease agreement and noticed some things for the first time.

I hear by agree that if I do not follow all rules and regulations found in this rental lease agreement then I give manager Keitaro Urashima full rights to enact any punishment that manager Keitaro Urashima feels is necessary to rectify any problem that arise.

"Hey you can't do this to us." Naru shot back.

"Yes I can since you signed that agreement. It isn't my problem that you didn't read it before signing. Well welcome to Keitaro Urashima's all girl dorm, the Hinata Sou. I hope you have a pleasant time staying here." _I know I will._ Keitaro said and thought to himself with a smile on his face.

The girls just stood there shocked at what just happened while Haruka left the house with a smile.

_It feels good knowing those girls will learn their lessons because if they don't, I can only wonder what Keitaro will do to them._ Haruka thought to herself as she walked back to the tea house.

End of Chapter one

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

I accept signed and unsigned reviews.


	2. Keitaro explains himself

Disclaimer: I don't own love Hina or anything else mentioned here in this story

Love Hina: Evil Edition

Chapter two

Keitaro explains himself among other things

To **cabbages**: yeah I borrowed the idea of the soup nazi. I thought it would be funny and I am just showing my appreciation for one of my favorite shows.

To **Sinner Aion**: Kanako and Keitaro are ADOPTED. There is no blood relation so technically this isn't incest. The family relationship is on paper so this is not very different if they met somewhere else. They have different parents and families. I just wanted to clear this up. I am including the quest for Tokyo U admission because without that it just wouldn't be Love Hina without that important piece

To **havenoname **I was kinda disappointed when I released chapter seven of The Dimension Jumpers and I had just received one review for that chapter soon after submitting it and one more since then. Reviews are important to me so if you read it then review it. I believe that the more reviews a story is getting then the faster the updates will come. As for LH TNG I haven't decided what I want to do with that story so it is put on hold until I can think of something since the story is going in a direction where an end can't be foreseen ever and it has to take a course where I can get to an end sometime.

To **SimmyC** In the anime the time it took for Naru to see that Keitaro was a man was almost instant so I didn't see a problem with the pace. I am trying to keep the Hinata Sou residents in character because it wouldn't be fun if they were all ooc so don't worry about that. I was thinking about the soup Nazi on Seinfeld and thought it would be funny if Haruka was a lot like him.

To **Talantus:** I learned that if you throw out the red meat also known as really good humor in a story like this first it will attract more attention so when you start setting up the plot you will have a larger audience when you get to the plot and story line which may keep some people away but don't worry. The humor will continue throughout this story.

To **Everyone who found any errors in this story** I thank you for catching them and I really try to catch them before posting but hey I am only human.

To **Everyone else who reviewed saying that they are enjoying it so far and want me to keep going**. . . I say thanks and keep reviewing so I can hear your thoughts on every chapter.

**Oh yeah if you are an unsigned reviewer **and include your e-mail address when reviewing and really like this story, I will send you an e-mail when I have posted a chapter so you can have the benefit of story alert. If you really like my work and are an unsigned reviewer just include that you will like to be informed when any work is posted by me and I will do that. The story will not show up immediately but just click on the title of the story and there is a number in the web address which is chapter number just change it to the new chapter number and it should come up.

Everyone was sitting in the common room as Keitaro continued his conversation with the tenants of the all girl dorm called the Hinata Sou.

"I would like to hear your opinions on my being the manager of this all girl dorm. I would like the younger tenants to go first and so forth and so forth." Keitaro said.

"I would be happy to have you as our manager Mister Keitaro Urashima." Shinobu said.

"Shinobu?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes." Shinobu replied.

"Just call me Keitaro. You don't have to be so formal with me but thanks anyway." Keitaro said.

"I am so sorry if I offended you Keitaro." Shinobu said.

"Don't be. You are very polite and I like to see that in my tenants. Grandma Hina spoke quite highly of you." Keitaro said as Shinobu blushed as he spoke of her so highly.

"I like him. He is really cute too." Su said

"Why thank you and you are really cute too." Keitaro said as Su sported a big smile on her face as some of the girls didn't like what he said.

"I detest your very presence in this dorm because you are nothing more then a vile pervert because all men are evil vile perverts who have nothing but dirty thoughts on their sick little minds." Motoko said with anger in her voice.

"I completely agree with you, Motoko." Naru said with anger in her voice as well.

_The old and tired all men are perverts excuse_. Keitaro thought to himself.

"Ok Naru and Motoko, what have I done to give you that impression, hmm?" Keitaro asked.

"When you called Su cute since you are already thinking of defiling her and what you did to me earlier." Naru and Motoko said.

"Well, as for what happened in the bath. . . who was in the bath first, Naru?" Keitaro asked.

"It doesn't matter who was in the bath. .." Naru said before getting interrupted.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer or do I need to give reasons why you should answer the question." Keitaro said.

"You were in the bath first but that doesn't mean. . ." Keitaro interrupted Naru again.

"And who grabbed who first, huh? I distinctly remember you grabbing my groin and then attacking me because you were too stupid to make sure that no one was in the bath before getting in and about the comment I gave to Su, I was just complimenting her on her appearance which the word cute doesn't apply to you Naru." Keitaro said.

"You. . . you bastard." Naru said before attempting to hit him again. He grabbed her fist and started to squeeze it as Naru showed obivious signs of pain.

"I see you can only argue with fists for when you are faced with facts you rather just ignore them when they don't help your case. And you call yourself a respectable young woman. More like a witch to me. And don't think about punching me again because I don't want to have to break this hand here." Keitaro said before releasing her fist.

"And what about me? You go and feel my chest. How are you going to explain yourself and your actions?" Motoko spoke up.

"I just simply state my authority in this dorm and you go and attack me because that fact doesn't sit well with you because you think you should be able to control your managers. Well in my dorm I am in charge of the decision making but you are allowed to give input on any matter that affects you. As for feeling your chest, well lets just say that we are even on the whole attack without reason thing. Or do you rather have me kill you and bury out back instead because that will work too." Keitaro said knowing how she will respond.

She just sat down without saying another word.

Kitsune just sat there watching it all unfold.

_Hmm. . . this guy is just brimming with confidence and courage and that is a real turn on for me. I will definitely want to see him in private later but I am curious about how he became the man I see before me today. _Kitsune thought to herself.

"So Keitaro, what is your story huh? How did you become who you are today?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, I wasn't always like this and it all started many years ago. You see I was just a young kid who didn't have any friends and was kinda of a loner who got picked on and bullied almost constantly until that day. The day my parents adopted Kanako. She was a one of a kind girl who saw through all of my faults and showed me many things. She showed me how to be tough and how to fight. She told me that if I wanted the good things in life that I was going to have to fight for them and she taught me how to fight. She gave me a backbone which she said that you will need a strong backbone because many people are going to test your strength and resolve so you will have to not only be strong but exude courage and confidence in everything that you do because you shouldn't have to fight in order to prove that no body should mess with you. I eventually got real close and we started having relations." Keitaro said to everyone.

"You are having sex with your sister. Eww, how gross can you be?" Naru asked showing disgust in her voice.

"If you cleaned the wax out of your ears you would have heard that Kanako is my ADOPTED sister for there is no blood relation." Keitaro replied.

Naru once again tried to hit him but he blocked the attack and pushed her fist away.

"There is nothing wrong with this relationship even though it is a bit odd and uncommon, I see nothing wrong or offensive with it." Motoko said backing up what Keitaro said.

"I really appreciate how you listen to everything a person says. I don't like your personality so far but I see something promising inside of you which I hope will see light some day." Keitaro said.

Motoko seemed confused at what he just said.

"Don't worry Motoko. You will understand what I just said some day." Keitaro said.

"But there is one thing that even Kanako hasn't been able to help me with. I always wanted to go to Tokyo U because I wanted to show that I could be a man who could provide for a family in the future but I have already failed the entrance exam twice and I really need some help if any of you can help me with that." Keitaro asked.

"Hey Naru is trying to get into Tokyo U too so maybe you can be study partners and help each other out." Kitsune said.

_I had to be stuck with her. I can barely tolerate her presence and now I have to study with her. I hope she doesn't think that she can use me as a punching bag to release her anger and disappointment at her life._ Keitaro thought to himself.

"Can you handle studying with me without resorting to violence to solve all of your problems?" Keitaro asked.

"Of course I can. Do you think I am just some crazed psycho who speaks only through violence?" Naru asked.

"Well actually yes. I really do believe that, Naru." Keitaro replied.

"Why, how dare you. . ." Naru yells before she swings her fist and once again Keitaro catches her fist and pushes it back.

"Thanks for proving my point, Naru. I couldn't have done it any better if I did it myself." Keitaro said.

"Now if you will all excuse me I will head to my room to unpack my belongings and oh yeah one more thing. I want you all except Shinobu to start cleaning up this pig sty right now." Keitaro said.

"Why doesn't Shinobu have to clean while we all have to?" Naru asked.

"Well that is easy. She cooks three meals a day for you all and cleans the kitchen and does the laundry for you all. I don't see why she has to do anymore since it seems you like having someone to be your bitch well in this house we all pitch in. If I don't see you cleaning then I can do your share and raise your rent to cover the cost since this isn't a five star hotel, this is a dorm where we all share in the work and responsibility. You got that Naru or do I have to simplify it for the less educated of the group." Keitaro said.

Naru just stood there with a pissed look on her face but figured that attacking him will only cause pain for herself.

"Ok fine, I think I speak for us all when I say that we will help clean this place up." Naru said visibly upset at being forced to do something she doesn't like doing.

"Great, I see you have come around to my point of view. Well, I will start to setup my room while you all start to clean" Keitaro said.

He starts to walk to the manager's room but halfway there stops.

"Stop checking out my ass, Naru. I am not interested in you. Oh and as for Motoko and Kitsune, You can continue staring as I like it when sexy women are looking at me like that." Keitaro says with a smirk before walking into his room.

Naru, Motoko and Kitsune were startled when he said that.

_How did he know that I was checking him out. He is even more interesting than before, hmm. . . he is probably loaded with money and with the right persuasion he might want to exempt me as well from the task of ugh cleaning._ Kitsune thought to herself.

_Why did I just do that? What was I thinking when I looked at him? It was as if I couldn't control my eyes when they went to Urashima's. . . It was as if I was in love. No. . A warrior doesn't need a man and I will never forgive him for making me have feelings for a man. These feelings make a woman weak and I must be focused on my training and this man must leave so I can remain strong. _Motoko thought to herself as she became confused as what she was feeling.

_Why do I continue to go after him like that when he seems to almost hate me. What did I ever do to him? I had the right to attack him when he went into the bath to obviously look at us while he hid in the back.. He is nothing but a vile perverted man who will soon show his true colors and then I will prove to them all that he is a pervert who deserves nothing from us. _Naru thought to herself.

_I really like him. He is so caring and thoughtful and such a wonderful man. Images of them doing things together filled her mind as she just sat there with a smile on her face_. Shinobu thought to herself.

"Hey Shinobu is something wrong?" Su asked.

"NO! Nothing is wrong!" Shinobu said with a look of shock on her face.

"Ha ha Shinobu has a crush on the manager." Su said while laughing as she ran away repeating what she had said.

"NO! I do not. Stop saying that Su!" Shinobu yelled as she chased Su in the hopes Shinobu could catch her and get her to stop saying that.

Kitsune went to her room and got changed into some revealing clothes and went into the manager's room in order to get him to change some of the rules for her.

"Hello Keitaro." Kitsune said seductively.

"What?" _Oh this is one of her tricks to get me to do things for her. Well when I get done with her I don't think she will be doing it anymore. _Keitaro said and thought to himself.

She moved in and started to reveal some of her cleavage to seduce him.

"I was just wondering if you will let me off the hook in exchange for some uh fun. You know a girl like me is too good for such hard and unforgiving work." Kitsune said seductively.

_Oh, I see she is trying to get me to give her a free ride on my back. According to what grandma said, she hasn't been paying the rent on time or doing a damn thing with herself. It is about time someone made her quit this game that she plays._ "Well. . . that sounds good to me. I wanted to have sex with you the first moment I saw you." Keitaro said to Kitsune and thought to himself.

_Huh? He looks serious. I only wanted him to cop a feel of my chest and ass. I didn't want to do this._ Kitsune thought to herself.

She tried to back away but Keitaro grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and started to kiss her on the lips as he held her down. He next ripped off her shirt exposing her chest. He put one hand on her chest as he started to pull off her pants exposing everything to him before stopping.

"Do you like me to continue? This is what you wanted me to do, huh? You wanted me to fuck your brains out for whatever you wanted?" Keitaro said to her.

"No, please stop! I didn't want any of this to happen!" Kitsune yelled to him but he muffled it by putting his hand on her mouth.

"I thought that is what you wanted. I know you just wanted me to feel you up for free rent and whatever else crossed your mind. I would never force myself on a woman and this is just another one of my lessons. Don't ever try to seduce me for something ever again. You know one day if you don't stop you will try this on a guy who will do exactly what I just did to you and you know what?" Keitaro asked.

"What?" Kitsune said nervously.

"They won't stop and they will use you like a toy and when he or they are done with you. They will kill you and dump you in a hole like a piece of trash. I just did this because I like you and I wouldn't want this to happen to you? So take my advice because I can guarantee you that this kind of act will only cause pain and suffering to you one day. You got it?" Keitaro said to her sternly.

"Yes! I got it." Kitsune said still afraid.

"Good! Now get dressed and get out of my room and don't let me catch you doing it again." Keitaro said as he released Kitsune from his grasp.

She ran out of the room and into her room and she thought over what just happened. She took out a bottle of sake and starting drinking it to calm her nerves as she sat on her bed.

"I think that she has learned her lesson. Now what was I doing before she showed up. Oh yeah I still have to unpack and straighten up my room." Keitaro thought to himself.

END of chapter two

A/N this chapter is more of an continuation of chapter one then a standalone chapter so that is the reason why it is short. I typically try to get about ten pages per chapter at least. Love Hina Perverted Edition had about 10 pages of story for every chapter and sometimes even more then that.


	3. the diary and the duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Evil Edition

Chapter three

A/N some people have been wondering why I choose the title of Love Hina: Evil Edition for this story. Well they say he doesn't seem really evil which is true. The original Keitaro was so nice that this Keitaro would seem evil by comparison and if you were on the receiving end of his lessons then you would had thought that he was evil too.

Naru was in her room thinking about yesterdays events.

_I can't believe it! Why did old granny put her grandson in charge of the Hinata Sou. This is an all girls dorm and he thinks he can push me around. I take orders from no one and I don't care that he is the manager. I did nothing wrong. I wonder if he is all that he says he is. I think that I am going to do some searching in his room and see if I can find anything to reveal his true nature. I know that all men are just vile perverts and he is no different. He can't fool me and when I am done. . . they will all know the truth._ Naru thought to herself.

She removed the piece of wood covering the hole that separated Naru's room from the manager's room and noticing that no one was in his room. She decided that she would sneak in for some investigation work by searching through Keitaro's things.

_Hmm. . . lets see if what I can find. . . oh look this is Keitaro's diary. Lets see what it has to say about our manager. _Naru thought to herself.

She starts to look through the diary and look for any incriminating evidence to use against Keitaro. She got so caught up in reading his diary that she didn't notice Keitaro opening up the door to his room.

He noticing Naru looking through his diary and for a moment thought he should surprise her at such an embarrassing moment but decides against it.

_Look at her. Miss high and mighty doing something wrong. No that is beyond wrong, that is despicable. I could just surprise her but I can see that she doesn't respect me or my authority. I think Motoko and Kitsune should see this. I will let them do the talking since she respects them more. _Keitaro thinks to himself.

He closes the door and walks up to Motoko and Kitsune who were in the living room.

"Hey Kitsune and Motoko." Keitaro said.

"Yes, Keitaro. What do you want?" They both ask.

"I want to show you something." Keitaro replies.

"And what do you want to show us?" They both reply seemingly confused at this moment.

"Let's just say it is a surprise. Come on just come over and take a look." Keitaro says.

"Ok. come on Kitsune. Lets just take a look and find out what Keitaro is so insistent on getting us to look at." Motoko says to Kitsune since she doesn't want to get up from the couch.

"Ok. Ok. I will come." Kitsune replies.

She gets up off the couch and goes to where Keitaro wants them to go to.

"I want you two to go to my room and open the door and what you will find may surprise you." Keitaro says to Motoko and Kitsune.

They walk up to the door leading to Keitaro's room and open it and what they find was something they never expected to find.

Naru was still in his room looking through his stuff and holding Keitaro's diary. It was at that moment that Motoko and Kitsune surprised Naru.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing?" Kitsune said to Naru.

"How despicable. Your actions are disgusting. How can you expect Keitaro or any of us to respect you if you do this?" Motoko said to Naru.

Naru seemed to almost jump out of her skin when she was spotted in Keitaro's room.

"No, Kitsune and Motoko! It isn't what it looks like!" Naru pleaded to her friends.

"I know exactly what it looks like. You go and call Keitaro a pervert and then go snooping around in his room. What kind of a girl does that, huh?" Kitsune told Naru

"What do you got there Naru?" Motoko asked as she ripped the book out of Naru's hands.

She reads the cover of the book that Naru had held so tightly.

"How could you invade the privacy of someone like this? Reading someone's diary is the most despicable thing you could have done! What were you trying to prove by doing that? That we would turn on our manager who so far has done nothing wrong but has used his authority that he rightly earned by becoming the manager and being a relative of our previous manager. I may feel that men are nothing more then perverts but I know a good person when I see it and so far, this is only showing that you obviously need to grow up?" Motoko said while angry at what she discovered what Naru has been doing.

Keitaro just stood there and said nothing as they both told her off for doing something wrong and completely stupid. He felt that there was nothing that he needed to say that wouldn't just be repeating what they both said. They all left the room and Naru ran into her own room and closed the door.

"I am going up to the roof to train and to calm myself." Motoko said.

Motoko walked up to the roof.

_What Naru did was so wrong and I became angry for it. I am a warrior and a warrior must control their anger or they will be consumed by it. I don't what made me so mad but I hope that this training session may help me to realize what caused me to get so vocal and mad._ Motoko thought to herself.

"I should go speak with her. I may not like her but I hope that I can knock some sense into her head for once. She probably won't like it but she needs to hear it from me as well." Keitaro thought to himself.

He walks up to Naru's room and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Naru asked.

"It's me, Keitaro."

"Go away!" Naru replied.

"Ok fine. I won't come in but at least listen to what I have to say.

You know what you did back there was wrong and even though it really pissed me off and I don't have any need to forgive you for it. I will anyway. I feel that your friends needed to see this so they could speak with you since I feel you may trust them more then me. Anyone else in my shoes would probably had gotten mad and threw you out of the house by way of eviction. I can see through your actions as not an act of evil but more of a lack of trust.

You know that you have to be able to trust people because if you don't have that. You are going to find yourself having no friends and if you ever want someone to call your own later in life, you need to give trust where it is due. What have I done to make you think that I wasn't worthy of your trust and respect?

As much as I don't like you know that doesn't mean anything later on. You have to learn to trust people and if you keep doing this to others. . . Who will want to trust you with anything when you can't do the same for others? Think about that for a while and when you want to apologize to me go on ahead because my door is always open. I will see you later I hope." Keitaro said.

Behind the door to her room Naru just stood there completely confused and not knowing what to say.

Keitaro walked up to the roof and saw Motoko practicing her sword techniques by herself.

Motoko noticed that someone was coming and sent a ki attack towards the stairs but Keitaro dodged it.

"Hey what was that for?" Keitaro asked.

"I don't like it when people watch me train." Motoko replied.

"Why is that, huh? Don't feel that you can measure up to them?" Keitaro asked.

"I don't want distractions such as that when I train." Motoko said.

"Hey how do you learn anything by yourself? Do you want someone to spar with?" Keitaro asked.

"You need to have skill to face me!" Motoko yelled to Keitaro.

"I don't know if I am better then you but I feel good enough to try. You got a sword that I can use?" Keitaro asked.

Motoko throws him a sword and Keitaro catches it.

_This is a good high quality sword but these marking they seem so familiar._ Keitaro thought to himself.

As they dueled using every ounce of their skill, the clanging of swords could be heard. The other residents hearing the clanging sounds went up to the roof and watched as they dueled.

"Hey you're pretty good. Why don't you want anyone to see your amazing skills?" Keitaro asked.

"Hey you aren't half bad yourself but not good enough to defeat me!" Motoko said as she readied herself for the next attack.

"You're brimming with confidence, I can see that." Keitaro said as they continued their duel.

As Motoko was dueling with Keitaro, she was looking for an opening, a weakness in his defense and she just spotted one. She attacked through the hole in his defense and rested her blade next to his neck.

"Do you yield, Keitaro?" Motoko asked.

"You are quite skilled but you shouldn't sacrifice your footing or you will leave yourself open for attack." Keitaro said as he tripped her up and she fell down on her back with the point of Keitaro's sword resting at the center of Motoko's neck.

"Do you yield, Motoko?" Keitaro asked.

Motoko just laid there on her back wondering what her next move should be.

Motoko kicked her foot and tripped up Keitaro and he fell the floor and his sword fell out of his hand and was out of reach.

Motoko was kneeling on her knees while over Keitaro with her sword at his neck.

"So are you going to yield, Keitaro?" Motoko asked.

"Damn you got me good this time. You know at this angle it makes you look incredibly sexy." Keitaro said.

The words he spoke made her freeze up and blush. It gave Keitaro enough time to grab the handle of Motoko's sword and point the blade at Motoko.

"I guess I win." Keitaro said with a smile as they both stood up..

"I. . . . I lost to a man." Motoko said in total shock.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You lack focus but you are incredibly skilled. You are a skilled warrior and a beautiful, strong woman. Strong enough to make a decision on your own but humble enough to accept someone's help when you need it. I meant it when I said you are sexy so why don't you show off a little. You know enough to say I know I got it but tasteful enough that you show that you got class." Keitaro said.

The spectators were shocked at seeing Motoko lose a fight because they never seen her be defeated by anyone.

"Wow, what a fight!" Kitsune said.

"He probably cheated because I know Motoko and she wouldn't lost to a man." Naru said.

"Hey I heard that you stupid bitch. Why don't you take your half baked accusations and shove them up your ass?" Keitaro yelled.

"How dare you say that?" Naru yelled as she threw a punch at Keitaro and he grabbed it and squeezed it until it started to hurt.

"Ow, that hurts you asshole!" Naru yelled while obviously pissed.

"I know what you are but what am I?" Keitaro said with a smirk on his face.

Naru tried to kick Keitaro in the family jewels since her hand was still sore but tripped on something and went rolling off barely grabbing onto the gutter while hanging over the hot springs.

Keitaro walked up to where Naru had rolled off and looked at her dangling from the roof while struggling to get up.

"You know, if it was a punch in the face it wouldn't bother me much but trying to kick a man like that is just showing you have no respect and deserve none. Hey lets play a game shall we?" Keitaro said.

"This girl was very respectful." Keitaro said as he grabbed her pinky finger and pulled it off the gutter.

Her eyes widen as he started to pull off her fingers that were holding onto the gutter.

"This girl was very energetic." Keitaro said as he grabbed her ring finer and pulled it off the gutter.

_He is going to make me fall._ Naru thought to herself.

"This girl tried to seduce me for favors and I taught her a lesson." Keitaro said as he grabbed her middle finger and pulled it off the gutter.

_He is really going to do it. I am starting to regret that decision I made earlier._ Naru thought to herself.

"This girl tried to challenge my authority but I showed her that I was the boss." Keitaro said as he grabbed her index finger and pulled it off the gutter.

"Keitaro, I beg of you! Please stop! I forgive you just stop doing it." Naru pleaded with him.

"You said it before but I guess your word means nothing as you seem to lie when ever it suits you. This girl fell off the gutter and slammed into the hot springs because she is nothing but a bitch with no self respect." Keitaro said.

She lost her grip and fell into the hot springs.

"Okay class, Naru has shown what happens when you try to kick a man in the privates who has done nothing wrong but talk back to a girl who seems to like hurling insults at me for no reason at all. Now Shinobu?" Keitaro said.

"Yes! Keitaro." Shinobu replied still scared at what just happened. .

"What's for dinner?" I am so hungry." Keitaro asked.

She tells him what is for dinner.

"Oh that sounds so delicious. So when are we eating?" Keitaro asked.

She looked at her watch. Oh no I forgot all about the dinner. It was supposed to be done three minutes ago.

Shinobu runs down stairs to pull the dinner out of the oven.

There was nothing wrong with it but Shinobu seemed to apologize throughout the meal even though Keitaro repeatedly told her that there was nothing wrong with her cooking.

As for Naru, well she got a cold plate of food that she had to microwave instead of the usual warm meal because she had to change her clothes and dry herself off while everyone else ate. She couldn't cook a meal if her life depended on it so the food tasted like crap because she overcooked it. Keitaro probably would have said that it serves you right for being such a dumbass.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Welcome to the Hinata Sou Kanako part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Evil Edition

Chapter four

Welcome to the Hinata Sou Kanako

Part One The Party

Keitaro was in his room and was adding to granny Hina's notes.

Naru is a total bitch but just maybe there is a glimmer of hope in her just yet. She is so immature and has a serious lack of trust issue that if she got over that then just maybe she wouldn't be such a bitch all of the time. I have too much of a heart to throw someone on the street because I have a problem with them personally but she can try one's patience.

Motoko isn't all that bad. She tried to test my authority but seeing that she was a swords woman training in Kendo. It isn't that much of a surprise. I knew that I needed to show my strength and my resolve if I was going to win her trust and I think I might have done just that. I might add that she is very attractive and she seems to have a problem with showing that to anyone. She needs to open up a little which it seems to be a problem for her but all in all she is a decent person to me.

Kitsune isn't that bad either. She is a heavy drinker and thinks she can use her good looks to seduce men and she tried her act with me. Though I was tempted by her offer, I did the right thing and refused. Hopefully, she won't pull that act again for more favors but I wouldn't mind seducing me without trying to get something out of me. Hey I can't help it since I am a man after all. It is so hard to talk to her without my eyes going down to her chest instead of looking at her face when I am speaking to her but I can manage it. Even if I did do just that, she seems to keep looking at me the same way as well but I don't mind it in the least bit.

Shinobu is a great cook and does so much around here even before I arrived and I respect that. She cooks all of the meals, does the laundry for everyone and cleans the kitchen without any hesitation and even refuses to let others help her even though she could use a little help. She seems to be really shy and overly apologetic at times. I get the feeling when she speaks of me that she has a crush. . . nah it is just my overactive imagination. She is too young anyway but she does have a nice ass. She needs to accept the fact that she has a great talent in cooking. In fact, if you didn't know her you would have thought that she went to advanced classes.

Kaolla Su is different. . . VERY different from the others in this house. Her idea of a greeting is well not what I expected. Getting a kick to the head as a greeting is hard getting used to. Unlike Naru, Kaolla Su's kicks are not based in anger. I remember the first time I got her kick in the head greeting.

FLASHBACK

Keitaro was walking out of his room and heading to the breakfast table where Kaolla was waiting to give her manager her special greeting. She jumped out of nowhere and kicked him in the head.

"HELLO KEITARO!" Su yelled as she ran to the breakfast table.

"Hello Kaolla. I was just wondering. . . why must you kick people in the head when greeting them?" Keitaro asked.

"It is customary when greeting a non relative man from where I come from." Su replied.

"And what is the custom for saying goodbye if I may ask?" Keitaro asked.

She gets up and kicks Keitaro in the groin sending him crashing to the ground aching in pain.

_I had to ask. I just had to ask._ Keitaro thought to himself.

END FLASHBACK

_She has quite an inventive mind when it comes to building things. She needs to test them out and she seems to think that I am a good test subject. Of course, I don't know much about that sort of thing but I knew enough about them to make some changes to them myself. Her latest invention which was some sort of turtle that fires something that causes pain which is what most of her inventions do was built. I made a few changes. She had set it to fire on me but I changed that so it would fire on her when she activate it. I know that she isn't doing that in spite but I am know that she can't keep doing this because one day she is going to kill someone with those inventions and I know that she will at least break something and I don't have a money tree so it will have to stop. I remember the look on her face when her invention went after her instead of me._ Keitaro thought to himself.

FLASHBACK

_Ah, I finished my invention and now I must test it out on my favorite test subject. Now where is he?_ Su thought to herself as she left the room carrying her invention.

Su looks around until she finds Keitaro and turns on her invention.

"Fire on the preprogrammed target." Su said.

"Preparing to fire on target." The machine boomed as it armed its weapons.

She became quite surprised when her invention turned around and blasted her which I must say was quite enjoyable to see the tables turned on her.

END FLASHBACK

_I hope that just maybe she would figure it out that she can't do this to me but no she keeps it up. She is incredibly thickheaded and I don't think it is possible for common sense to reach her brain. But I must say it would be quite boring around here without her making some crazy invention so I just live with it. Heck, I know that if I don't want to get blasted I just set it to attack her instead of me. She doesn't even have a clue that I was messing around with her inventions and I want to keep it that way at least for now. She seems to be friends with Shinobu and it is true when they say that opposites attract. Su does have a nice ass too but like Shinobu she is too young for me as well. If those two were older, I can only wonder how things might have been different. Ah I shouldn't think such perverted thoughts but I just can't help it sometimes. Keitaro thought to himself._

It was at that moment that something had come to his attention that he had forgotten for quite some time.

_Oh, I haven't told Kanako about me being selected to be manager of the Hinata Sou. I should call her. I am guessing that she returned to out apartment after leaving my parent's home. I should give her a call and tell her the news._ Keitaro thought to himself.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Kanako's cell phone number and the sounds of a phone ringing could be heard.

"Hello Kanako. This is Keitaro how is everything over there?" Keitaro said.

"Hello Keitaro. Where have you been? It has been several days since you left. I didn't know where you were." Kanako said.

"You won't believe this but it seems grandma Hina had retired from being manager of the Hinata Sou and you won't believe who she picked to run it now." Keitaro said.

"You aren't saying that you are the new manager of an all girls dorm. Hey you don't think they will mind if I decide to make a trip up there later today." Kanako said.

"Nah, they won't mind you making a visit." Keitaro said.

"So how are the tenants of the Hinata Sou? You know what I am talking about." Kanako said.

"Well, there is this one girl who is a total bitch and not much of a looker either. Her name is Naru. There is this girl who trains in Kendo who is hot as hell and her name is Motoko. There is this young girl who can cook like a gourmet chef. Her name is Shinobu. This other girl is an inventor and is well very special to say the least. Her name is Kaolla. There is this other girl named Kitsune who is also well endowed too and loves drinking . . . a lot and that about wraps up for the household." Keitaro said.

"Hmm. . . you haven't played around with the girls now?" Kanako said.

"Nope." Keitaro replied.

"Good because I want you to be ready for me when I come up today." Kanako said. seductively.

"You sure sound pretty horny today." Keitaro said.

"And you aren't?" Kanako asked.

"Of course, I am." Keitaro said.

"So I am going to hang up now and start the trip up to the Hinata Sou so I will see you in a little bit. Bye." Kanako said.

"Good bye, Kanako." Keitaro said as he hung up his cell phone.

_Hmm. . . I wonder how the girls will react to her._ Keitaro thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door and someone opened the door to let this person in.

_Who could that be? Oh yeah, Naru was taking the Tokyo U exam and she should have gotten home by now. I wonder how she did on her test. By the way, I remember how she acted when she took her mock exam, I hoping that she fails so it would teach her a lesson._ Keitaro thought to himself.

FLASHBACK

"Hey I'm home everybody." Naru yelled as she opened the door to the Hinata Sou.

"So how did you do on your mock exam, Naru?" Kitsune asked.

"Did you pass your test, Naru?" Motoko asked as well.

"I got the highest score in the entire country." Naru said with a smile on her face.

"Wow. You did really good but yet again you did study practically non-stop so it would be no surprise you got such a high score." Kitsune said.

Keitaro entered the room where everyone had gathered around Naru as she talked about taking her test.

"See that Keitaro. I got the highest score in the country. You think you are so smart huh well at least I got a future and since well I got a future and what about you huh? What are you going to do?" Naru asked Keitaro.

"Well that is just a practice test. Tell me this when you took the real thing. Of course you probably took a lot of guesses since there was nothing riding on it but it is a whole lot different when you have your future riding on one single test. You think you are so smart because of one score on one practice test." Keitaro said.

_She is so full of herself and she has put herself on such a high pedestal that sooner or later she will get to a point where the only way to go is down and a nasty fall it will be for her ego when it happens. I think I will let her sail her kite or ego for now but when it falls she will come running to someone to pick up the pieces and I will be there when it happens._ Keitaro thought to himself.

END FLASHBACK

Keitaro noticed something different this time. She didn't seem so happy and he could barely hear her voice as she announced that she had come home from taking the test. He walked outside of his room and watched as she went into her room without saying hardly anything to anyone as she did so.

_I know something is bothering her and this is so unlike her to just go to her room without talking to anyone. I am going to find out what is wrong though I have a hunch that it has something to do with the test she just took_. Keitaro thought to himself.

He knocked on Naru's door hoping that she would answer it.

"Who is it?" Naru asked.

"It is me. Keitaro."

"Nothing is wrong so go away!" Naru yelled through the door.

"Oh come on you can't fool me. If there is nothing wrong then why weren't you so happy since you passed your exams and became a Tokyo U student." Keitaro said.

He could hear sobs from behind the door.

"Look, I know something is wrong so you are either going to open this door or do I have to go though the hole in the roof of my room now? Either way I am coming in since I have something to say to you if you will listen to it." Keitaro said.

She opened the door to her room and let Keitaro in before shutting it.

"Look, I know that you failed your test but you know something?" Keitaro said.

"What?" Naru asked still crying over her failure to pass the Tokyo U exam.

"I am happy you failed your test." Keitaro said.

"How could you say that? What is this all about? You are just here to rub my failure in my face, huh? Go ahead have your laughs you asshole!" Naru said even more upset then before.

"You know you should let a person finish what they are saying before speaking or you may misunderstand what they are trying to tell you." Keitaro said.

"Ok fine. Continue to insult and degrade me since you seem to enjoy it so much." Naru said now angry as well as sad.

"Well I am happy you failed because what did success teach you? It taught you nothing. You needed to see failure because when you fail you have to reevaluate yourself and see the faults in yourself and then you can correct them. Since you did so well on your practice tests, you didn't see any faults and thought you could do no wrong and I knew it but I knew you wouldn't listen to me. But now I hope you are more willing to see that you still need some guidance and I can help you with that.

I didn't do so well in high school but I strive to pass the hardest test because of what Kanako told me. She wanted me to try for the best because she could see that with time I could be whatever I wanted to be and I am not constrained by what I know now but of what I think I can do. I didn't get the chance to take the exam in the three years since graduating from high school. The first year my father lost his job and I took on two jobs to help with the financial problems that arose from when my father lost his job and until he found a new job that could pay the bills. I took on a lot of responsibility but I managed even though I didn't have much of a life but it was worth it in the end. I was still helping out deep in the second year of tryouts for Tokyo U so I waited.

When I was about to try to take the Tokyo U exam something bad happened. Kanako got into a car accident. It wasn't too bad but she had a broken leg from it. She told me not to worry but I decided to pass on this year's test so I could help take care of her while she recovered from it. It was at this time, that we became really close because of it. I don't regret any of the decisions I made so far in my life and that is something to be proud of." Keitaro said.

Naru just stood there and listened to every word he said and she couldn't take it anymore and just ran up to Keitaro and embraced him because it was at that moment that she understood what he said and it all made sense to her.

"I just want to know that if you will help me take the test this year then I will help you as well. Together we can both make it in and become Tokyo U students." Naru said with a smile now on her face.

"Yes, I hope we can both make it in." Keitaro said as he left her room to ponder her future while he knew that he was expecting company today.

"Hello everyone." Keitaro said.

"Well you look like you are in a good mood, huh? What's the occasion?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, we are going to have a special guest tonight?" Keitaro said

"And who may that be?" Motoko asked.

Keitaro waiting a moment before answering them.

"Come on! Tell us who it is because the suspense is killing me." Kitsune said.

"Oh all right. It is my girlfriend Kanako." Keitaro said.

It was at that moment that the sound of a doorbell could be heard.

"Come on in." Keitaro said knowing who was on the other side of the door.

It was at that moment that a woman dressed in black opened the door and walked inside.

"That. . . "Kitsune said.

"Must. . ." Motoko said.

"Be . . ." Shinobu said.

"THE GIRL THAT KEITARO IS FUCKING!" Su screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SU!" All the girls yelled at her.

"What?" Su asked wondering what was the big deal with what she just said.

"When did she learn that kind of language?" Wondered Shinobu as she looked at Kitsune.

"Don't look at me. I didn't teach her that kind of language." Kitsune said.

"Naru taught her how to say that filthy word." Motoko said.

"Nah, Naru wouldn't do something like that?" Kitsune asked.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I didn't hear it first hand." Motoko said.

FLASH BACK

Naru, and unbeknown to her Su, was watching a steamy soap opera and was really into it when Motoko walked into the room and Naru didn't know that someone else was in the room.

"I can't believe it. Look you idiot. Your husband is fucking your best friend you fucking idiot. I can't believe how much of a fucking idiot couldn't fucking understand something so fucking obvious." Naru said to herself.

Su started to repeat the word over and over again and Motoko was getting really pissed.

"Naru, how could you?" Motoko said.

"It isn't what it looks like, honest!" Naru said.

"Watching that disgusting perverted filth is something I can barely tolerate but teaching a young child to use such disgusting language is something I can't stand. You must be PUNISHED for this." Motoko yelled at her as she became even more angry.

"No don't!" Naru pleaded to no avail as she took out her sword and yelled air splitting spirit sword as a ki attack slammed into Naru and flung her at a wall which by the way was quite painful.

END FLASHBACK

"Well, that is something that is news to me and that doesn't happen too often." Kitsune said.

"I apologize for her uncouth language. My name is Motoko Aoyama and what's yours?" Motoko asked.

"It doesn't bother me and yes I am having sexual relations with Keitaro to back up what your young friend just said. My name is Kanako Urashima."

"Well since you are here now there is only one thing to do." Kitsune said.

"And that is?" Shinobu asked.

"Have a party of course." Kitsune said.

"No alcohol, Kitsune." Motoko said knowing she would bring it the first chance she got.

_Now what is a party without a little booze? Hmm. . ._ Kitsune thought to herself.

"Ok, we will have some punch instead so Shinobu why don't you fill a big bowl with punch and get some snacks too okay?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah sure." Shinobu said as she went to the kitchen to get what Kitsune had asked for.

Kitsune went to her room to get something to add a little spice to the punch.

_It is about time some of these girls loosened up a bit and have some fun so while nobody is looking I will slip a small bottle of this into the punch bowl and then we can have some fun._ Kitsune thought to herself.

She returned to the living room where the party refreshments were set up and she looked around to see if anyone was looking at her while she poured the contents of her bottle into the punch.

"Okay so who wants some punch?" Kitsune asked as she poured everyone and then herself a cup of punch and handed it to everyone. She really didn't want Shinobu or Su drinking it but if she refused them then she would have made herself become suspicious so she gave it to everyone and as they drank it they started to feel funny.

They partied the night away. They didn't know what happened but when they woke up the next morning there was a few surprises.

Su and Shinobu were passed out on the floor in different locations in the living room but weren't even near Keitaro. Keitaro was lying on the floor with Kanako on top of him while Kitsune and Motoko laid beside him with their arms over Kanako's back. The only thing wrong with this picture was that Keitaro and all of the girls were naked. What could have possibly happened to get them all to undress like that? What were Kitsune, Motoko doing next to Keitaro and what was Kanako doing on top of Keitaro? It seems that Su had activated a recording device that recording everything that had happened that night but were any of them ready for it? And who was the person who knocking had woken them up from their drunken slumber and walked in on quite a scene? HINT This person is close to one of the girls and her first name starts with a consonant.

I will tell you all the answers

to every question you might have in the next chapter. Remember this is humor you know?

THE END

Next chapter

Welcome to the Hinata Sou Kanako

Part Two The Aftermath of the Party

oh yeah reviewing really helps me update faster.


	5. Welcome to the Hinata Sou Kanako part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Evil Edition

Chapter five

Welcome to the Hinata Sou Kanako

Part Two The Aftermath of the Party

After the party, everyone passed out and in the morning, it seemed that they were going to have a visitor. Of course, the house was in no shape nor where anybody prepared for guests. Heck, everybody was passed out on the floor bareassed and in a suggestive pose I might add.

A young woman walks up to the door.

"Well, I haven't seen my sister Motoko in so long but I should have called ahead. It is ok, I guess." Tsuruko said.

She knocks on the door but gets no answer. She checks the door and finds out that it is unlocked.

"I really shouldn't do this but it isn't like she was having a wild sex party. Nah, she is too much of a square to do something like that." Tsuruko said.

She walks through the door and walks into the living room and notices everyone lying on the floor asleep and naked too.

"My my. . I guess I was wrong about Motoko. I guess things have changed since the last time we say each other." Tsuruko said.

Motoko started to wake up and looked at the person who was standing over them. She couldn't see who it was at first but as the figure became clearer did she realize who the person standing over her was.

"S. . . sister!" Motoko exclaimed in total shock.

It was at that moment that she realized where she was and what she was wearing or in this case not wearing.

"It isn't what it looks like! Honest!" Motoko exclaimed in horror at knowing that her sister is seeing her like this.

"I can see quite well that you had quite the party but Motoko I am very upset with you." Tsuruko said.

Motoko just shook in fear at what she was about to say next.

"You should have invited me if you were going to have a wild sex party. I didn't know you were into such things but I can say one thing though." Tsuruko said.

"A. . . and that is?" Motoko asked.

"Its about time you loosened up a little. You act like such a stiff. You know, when I was your age I had quite a few parties myself." Tsuruko said.

FLASHBACK

the scene is a party much like the one that Motoko just had.

"You won Tsuruko so it is your turn." A young girl said to a younger Tsuruko.

She hands Tsuruko a glass filled with some beverage.

"What is this I may ask?" Tsuruko asked wondering what it was.

Her friend rattles off a bunch of different types of alcohol.

All of her friends start chanting Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! until she downs the drink.

The sounds of cheers erupt from the crowd of friends as they see her take the drink.

"So who is up for an another round of poker?" Tsuruko asked.

END FLASHBACK

Keitaro starts to wake up and nudges Kanako off of him and she lands between him and Kitsune and Kanako woke up to the sight of a strange woman standing over her.

"Why if it isn't Keitaro?" It is been a long time since we seen each other. Tsuruko said.

"Yeah, too long. So what brings you here?" Keitaro asks Tsuruko.

"Well, I was just wanted to check on my sister and maybe spend some time with her." Tsuruko said.

_Yeah to torment and embarrass me endlessly._ Motoko thinks to herself.

"Hey, when did you two meet, sister?" Motoko asked.

"Yeah, when did you two hook up because you never told me about her, Keitaro?" Kanako asked Keitaro.

"Well, that was some time ago during a championship fight that I participated in a few months back. I was in a doubles tournament with Keitaro and I didn't know if he was going to drag me down." Tsuruko said.

"Yeah, she thought I was a no talent hack but I showed her. Oh and by the way, I met her a little while before me and Kanako had gotten involved with one another." Keitaro said.

" I was especially surprised at his talent and how he defeated his opponent." Tsuruko said.

"Yeah, by carefully using your sword you can literally slice off the clothes off of a person leaving them with practically bareassed. Most fighters can't continue to fight with only undergarments on so I win when they refuse to continue." Keitaro said.

"Yeah I asked him later after the championship if he wouldn't mind teaching me how to do it." Tsuruko said.

"I taught her and she caught on to it quite quickly. She asked me what the name of the fight should be called and I called it the B & P and UND duel." Keitaro said.

"I asked him what the letters meant and he told me it stood for Bra, Panties, and UNDerwear fight. He said it was named for what the loser is wearing at the end of the fight.

We dueled for quite some time when I knew I win. I told him that he lost.

Ha, you lost Keitaro." Tsuruko said proud that she defeated him at her very first attempt.

He took a step and his clothes fell off of him in pieces leaving him wearing only a pair of underwear on but he didn't seem upset that he lost at all.

"Tsuruko! You only tied me in this fight so you didn't win this time." Keitaro said..

"What? I defeated you for sure." Tsuruko said before taking a step and watching as her clothes fell off in pieces leaving her wearing only panties and her chest bindings.

"You don't have to worry about your boyfriend not being adequate in uh marital relations." Tsuruko said to Motoko.

"Sister, he is NOT my boyfriend!" Motoko yelled back to her to correct her mistake.

"Well, by the looks of things, he is. I am not sure but it seems like you three took your turn with him. I don't blame you because he is well equipped for the task of pleasing the three of you." Tsuruko said.

"How do you know THAT?" Motoko asked getting a little confused and worried at why she would say such a thing.

"After our duel, we just couldn't hold back any longer and we had sex and I may add that your sister is well equipped herself. We lasted for quite some time and we stopped when we both practically passed out from the pleasure." Tsuruko said.

The thought of Keitaro and Tsuruko doing those kind of things was kinda disturbing to Motoko.

"For the love of all that is sacred and holy, please refrain from explaining your sex lives. God, try keeping something behind closed doors." Motoko pleaded with her sister in the hope that she stop with the details which she didn't want to hear.

"So what happened between you two." Kitsune asked as she was intrigued by their story and was hoping to continue with it.

"Well, I went back home and we never met again but the memory still lives on." Keitaro said.

It was at that moment, that Shinobu and Su woke up from their booze induced slumber. Su remember something that she did last night before the party.

"OH YEAH! The secret tape recorder I placed in this room last night to test it out and see if it works." Su said as she went to where she hid the tape recorder and pulled the record out from its hiding place.

"I can hook this up to the tv and we can see what we did last night." Su said.

Su hooks up the special tape recorder and starts to play the tape.

**Note the following tape contains OOC moments brought to you by booze**

**You always know where you start the night and begin your morning but not quite sure on how you got there.**

Nothing special happens for a while until they noticed Kitsune dumping the contents of a bottle into the punch that they all drank.

"KITSUNE! What was in that bottle?" Motoko demanded an answer from Kitsune.

"Booze. What else would I have placed in a bowl of punch?" Kitsune asked.

"I specifically asked that there be no booze at this party and now for all we know we could have had done some regrettable things." Motoko said.

"You mean have a wild sex party with our landlord, Keitaro. What's wrong with making love to a man who has well equipped and knows what to do with it." Kitsune said with a smirk.

Shinobu blushed when she heard that and was quite embarrassed by it.

"I rather wait until I'm a little older and until I am married to do that." Motoko said somewhat irritated by Kitsune's comment.

"You know, you are such a prude, Motoko." Kitsune said.

"I know, she is such a stiff. I remember a couple of times playing a game of strip poker with some of my friends and their boyfriends and a couple of other guys." Tsuruko said.

Motoko just facefaulted from the comment made by her sister.

Naru had woke up and walked out of her room and to the sight of a strange woman and Keitaro and the other girls completely naked.

"KEITARO, YOU PERVERT!" Naru screamed as she ran after Keitaro ready to attack him again.

_I can't believe it. I try to give her a little respect and how does she repay me? By pulling the same old crap. When you that kind of shit, you really piss me off._ Keitaro thought to himself.

Keitaro was about to protect himself when Kanako got in the way and grabbed Naru's fist.

"My boy friend is not a pervert, you bitch. I am guessing that he didn't hit you like the bitch that you are. I always told Keitaro that a real man never hits a woman even if she is a total bitch but I don't have any qualms about it." Kanako said getting very angry for attacking Keitaro.

She took her fist and punched Naru in the stomach dropping her like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh sorry for that but it seems the cheap whore of a girl Naru needed to lie down for a while. Oh yeah, I forgot a cheap whore has to have relations with men and I don't think there is a man stupid and ugly enough to go out with you." Kanako said.

"I do have someone special in my life and if I am not mistaken, my friend should be coming around any moment." Naru lied trying to make herself look better since she really doesn't have a boyfriend at all nor did she ever have one before..

There was a knock on the door and Haruka opened the door to the same thing everyone else has been seeing.

"I don't think Haruka swings that way and even if she did, she would have had better taste in women and you would have the last person on the planet that she would want to be with." Kanako said.

"Uh, where are all of your clothes, Keitaro and what is all this talk about me and Naru?" Haruka asked.

"Oh she was saying that you and Naru are having sexual relations with each other." Kanako said.

Haruka eyes widen at what she heard and before anyone knew, she knocked over Naru and was beating the shit out of her.

"Don't you ever defile my name again you stupid ignorant bitch. You are lucky that I just don't cut your throat and bury out back for that but since I am being nice. I am going to let you off with a beating you will never forget." Haruka said while kicking the shit out of Naru.

Su had paused the tape during their little conversation and what happened between Naru and Haruka but continued playing the tape when they stopped talking to one another and all of the commotion had ended and when everyone came back from getting changed into some clothes since the heat of the moment had helped to forget that they were still naked from last night..

They watch as they became increasingly drunk and Kitsune pulled out a deck of playing cards.

"How about a game of strip poker?" Kitsune said on the tape while drunk as it continued to play.

Normally, most if not all of the girls would have refused to play such a game but since the booze took out the reasoning part of the brain they all agreed.

"It seems that the girls lost their shirts." Keitaro said.

"And it seems they lost everything else as well." Kanako said.

It showed Keitaro and Kanako having sex while everyone else had started to become very sleep from the tainted punch that they drank.. Keitaro and Kanako passed out and it seems Kitsune and Motoko staggered over to where Keitaro and Kanako were sleeping and passed out and they draped one of their arms over Kanako's back while they were sleep.

The tape had moved over to where Su and Shinobu wore but just as the tape had finished moving over to where they were, it cut out.

"Aw, I didn't get to see what Su and Shinobu did while they were drunk. Oh well, I guess we will never know." Kitsune said.

"Well, that was fun so what are you going to do Tsuruko?" Keitaro asked.

Motoko was crossing her fingers and praying for the answer that she was going to leave before she really made an ass out of her. Of course, it wasn't like she hadn't done so already.

"I was planning on staying for a while and spending some quality time with my sister." Tsuruko said.

_NO! She is going to make my life a living hell. Why oh why did I have to have such a sister who does and says such crazy and embarrassing things._ Motoko thought to herself.

"Well, it is settled then. I am going to stay here for a while so where is my room, Mr. Urashima." Tsuruko said.

"Hey you can sleep in Motoko's room. We got a spare bed that you can use and you can call me Keitaro. No need for formalities just because I am the manager of this building." Keitaro said.

"Great that will be just perfect. We are going to have so much fun together, Motoko." Tsuruko said.

_Damn it you bastard. You don't know what pain and embarrassment I will have to endure because of that decision._ Motoko thought to herself as she tried to prepare herself for her sister who never fails to make a scene and be a complete embarrassment to Motoko.

END of chapter five

to Kippenberger. I didn't know in Japan you can date a fourteen year old and now be considered a cradle robber. Though by too young, I was referring to sex since I didn't think a fifteen year old should be having sexual relations with an adult. Thanks for the info and don't worry about that. She doesn't get that kind of respect in my stories. I was kinda going for the show a little respect and get treated like shit in return. It was showing that he could forgive someone if they would change their ways. I didn't want a Keitaro who would hold a grudge even if a person became a better person.

To everyone who said it was Tsuruko. Yeah, I thought Tsuruko walking in on that could be quite humorous to say the least and having Haruka pop in when she did was thought on the spur of the moment.

To Innortal. I wrote that they were both in Naru's room talking and Keitaro left alone. So where would Naru be during all of this? In Naru's room since she never left it.

To havenoname sorry but it wasn't a wild sex party. I don't want to portray the girls as a bunch of perverts but a wild game of strip poker is just as funny considering Motoko and Kitsune's attitude towards that sort of thing

AND NOW AN OMAKE

this takes place toward the end of the viewing of the tape. What if the tape ran on a little further. This is one possible thing that might have happened. This is not part of the story so this never actually occured but something that the Shinobu fans might like.

The camera moves towards to where Su and Shinobu were and they were quite busy to say the least.

Keitaro and everyone cranes their neck at the sight of what they were seeing and their reactions. . .

"DAAAAAAMN! Motoko said. All of the girls just looked at her with a confused look.

"What? I am an adult and there is nothing weird with me saying that? What is on the screen is a hundred times worst then saying that." Motoko said.

"Wow, look at Su and Shinobu go!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"I guess I like Shinobu a whole lot more then I realized." Su said.

"I. . . I w . . .was. . ." Shinobu said before passing out from total and utter embarrassment.

And what did just happen between Su and Shinobu. . .

Use your imagination.

END Omake

oh yeah, Read and review since I would just love to hear your reactions to this chapter.


	6. clothes shopping for Motoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.

Love Hina: Evil Edition

Chapter Six

first the stats of this story when I posted this chapter

**88 reviews** and all positive for the most part a good sign

**4050 hits** yeah this story is really popular and that means some people aren't reviewing which isn't right.

**20 **on favorites I consider them my fans for this story

**18 **on alert also considered my fans though some people are on both lists.

**To VoidHawk **yeah I figured you wouldn't like the Omake but it was better then putting it into the actual story. That was for another fan (bigfics) of mine. If you are worried that Naru would get a free ride well don't. She will do more stupid things and get beaten for it and besides what would this story be with Naru get beat up or made fun of at ever turn. You won't see Keitaro doing that because his moral code prohibits him from hurting women even a bitch like Naru. It makes him more of a man if he didn't hit her then if he attacked Naru himself but I said things like punches and kicks are wrong but bashing it totally acceptable.. I see some people want to see some Kanako/Keitaro/Tsuruko action and I was thinking about it but I didn't know if anyone would like it.

**To pockygirl-2002 and zero askura** yeah I think a threesome with Kanako and Tsuruko would be nice. I am doing that for sure.

**To Sinner Aion **you seem to be confused along with another reader. None of the Hinata Sou residents had sex with Keitaro. I just made it look that way so I could use the classic "it's not what it looks like" remark from Motoko when her sister came over. As for Tsuruko well, I thought that having Keitaro and Tsuruko knowing each other before she came to visit her sister would make for a fun story. The only ones who did it were Keitaro and Kanako and it isn't like they haven't done it before in this story.

To kippenberger I didn't know that you refered to sex as well. The way you wrote it seemed like both people had to be older then 18 which Shinobu and Su are obviously not. As for your suggestions, your idea made me think of recreating the red moon transformation but with a few modifications. As for Tsuruko, I made the character to want to share him while taking her away so she wouldn't be stealing him away from Kanako but thanks for the suggestions.

Pairings are unknown at this moment but please include your suggestion into your review for this chapter.

"So what are we gonna to do now?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, are you gonna go out wearing that thing?" Tsuruko asked her sister.

"What do you mean, sister? This is what I always wear." Motoko responded.

"This is what you wear? Well, I think it is high time for you to get a whole new wardrobe. It is sure to excite your new boyfriend." Tsuruko teased Motoko knowing that she really didn't have a boyfriend.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I don't need new clothes for this are sufficient and I am not changing to impress a man!" Motoko yelled in the hopes that she would stop.

"Well, I am not so sure about that. The way I seen you look at him makes me wonder some times about you." Kitsune joined in on the teasing of a now red faced Motoko.

"Hey did any of you know that Motoko writes romance novels?" Keitaro asked.

_No he is going to talk about my stories and with sister around. . . oh please just kill me now._ Motoko thought to herself.

"What do you mean, Keitaro?" Kitsune asked inquiring on what he was talking about.

"Well. . . I happen to glace at a book that was lying around and then. . ."

FLASHBACK

_hmm. . . what is this book?_ Keitaro wondered as he picked up the book.

Untitled story by Motoko Aoyama was on the front page.

He starts to read it and finished the story. It didn't take long as the story was incomplete.

_Not bad. I should talk to her about this. She really knows how to make a good romance story._ Keitaro thought to himself.

END FLASHBACK

"Well Motoko, you know that guy in that story sounded a lot like me. I am happy to be a part of your fantasy life and if you want I can fulfill those fantasies for you." Keitaro teased as he enjoyed riling her up.

She hesitates for a moment before slapping him in the face.

"I am going to take the hesitation as a yes but not right now." Keitaro said teasing her some more as her face turned redder then a cherry.

"Hey lets go down to a clothing shop and help Motoko get some new clothes." Keitaro said.

_NO! I don't want to be tortured anymore. She is going to embarrass me for sure. Oh god why did she have to come here?_ Motoko thought to herself.

"Well, it is settled. We are going shopping. So let go everyone and head to the clothing store." Tsuruko said.

Everyone walks out of the house to go to the clothing store except Motoko. Tsuruko dragged her sister as she tried to dig her nails into the floor in a final attempt to escape Tsuruko's grip on her.

As they walked to the store, they continued their conversation.

"So uh sister, what are you thinking that I should get for my new wardrobe." Motoko asked hoping that she won't say anymore embarrassing things.

"Well, I can't say for sure but I thinking along the lines of something that will show off the best aspects of your physique but it must be tasteful so it doesn't make you look any less of a woman. One thing, you aren't wearing those chest bindings when not training are you?" Tsuruko said knowing full well what her reaction would be.

"Well yes, I feel they are quite comfortable to wear but do you have to ask that in front of him?" Motoko responded.

"I don't believe there is anything you have that he hasn't seen already and second, if you wear those all of the time. Men might think you are inadequate in that department." Tsuruko said without a thought to what the implications of what she said.

"Huh, I don't understand what you are talking about?" Motoko asked getting confused by what she just said.

"She is trying to tell you that men might think you don't have a big chest which me and other men will notice.

I didn't know until I felt around down there after she thought she could attack me for stating my authority when I took the job as manager of the Hinata Sou and as punishment I thought that feeling her breasts would teach her not to attack the manager of the dorm that they are staying in and I got the suspicion that you weren't resisting because you were enjoying it. She is quite adequate but your sister is much larger then you.

Any other person, would have evicted you without a second thought but I gave you a second chance and you took it quite seriously unlike Naru who still hasn't figured it out yet but I let her stay since I enjoying teasing and watching my sister beat you up and maybe one day you will grow up and act your age." Keitaro said.

_How does he know? I never had a man feel me like that and I felt such weird feelings. I felt somehow different and it was pleasing to have his hand on my chest but I don't know why? _Motoko thought to herself.

"What are you saying? That I'm nothing more then a violent overgrown child." Naru asked

"Well actually yes." Keitaro said.

"You you. . ." Naru said while readying her fist for a Naru punch.

"No girl is going to hit my brother especially a stupid ugly bitch like you!" Kanako yelled as she punched her in the stomach and she fell on the ground from the blow.

Naru got up and began to respond to Kanako's insults towards her.

"I am not stupid, ugly, or a bitch." Naru said.

"Oh, this is coming from someone who gets the highest score on the pre test but fails the actual test. Keitaro told me about that and I believe you were probably cheating because Naru is an insecure brat who couldn't handle failure and things like that." Kanako said.

"Well we are here now so Naru try to act your age so I can look around without the baby crying because if you do cause a scene, I will be very mad and you don't want me to get that mad at you. I will shove a pacifier so far up your ass that it will end up sticking out of your mouth when I'm done." Kanako warned Naru as they entered the men, women and young adult's clothing shop.

They all look around the shop for a while to see if anything would catch their eye.

"Oh look Naru, this shirt is just perfect for you." Kanako said showing her a shirt with the words. . .

I'm a btch and proud of it.

Naru was angry but knew that if she attacked her here then she would get thrown out the door and onto her ass if she did anything now.

"Look at this Motoko. This is just perfect for you." Tsuruko said.

"I don't like it. It is too revealing for my tastes." Motoko said showing her disapproval.

"Come on! Get in that dressing room and put it on. Don't make me go in there and make me dress you myself." Tsuruko said before pushing her into the dressing room.

_Ugh, this is so embarrassing and with Keitaro there, he just adds to the embarrassment like I need anymore of it. I might as well put it on since I don't want sister in here dressing me like a child._ Motoko thought to herself while walking into the dressing room to change into the new outfit.

Meanwhile, Tsuruko had been looking around and picking out various sets for Motoko to try on.

"Well here goes nothing." She said to herself as she left the dressing room with her new clothes.

"Well, what do you think?" Motoko hoped they wouldn't like it so she would never have to wear that dress again.

She walked out with a shirt and pants combination. It looked similar to what Kitsune normally wears but with different colors.

"You see Naru, Motoko is showing what an attractive girl with fashion sense looks like which is two things you obviously know nothing about." Kanako said basically to insult Naru since she didn't like Naru in the least bit..

"These clothes are too feminine for my tastes." Motoko said giving her opinion.

"You aren't turning lesbian on me now or are you?" Tsuruko asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Motoko yelled quickly correcting her sister's mistake.

"Whew, for a second there I was thinking that you were." Tsuruko responded to Motoko's outburst.

"My, this outfit looks perfect on you and you are simply stunning." Kitsune gave her opinion.

"How about a man's opinion on Motoko's outfit?" Tsuruko asked.

"Yeah Keitaro, how about your opinion on Motoko's new outfit?" Kitsune asked.

"I just like how it shows off your big chest and shapes nicely with your equally hot ass as well not to mention it makes you look very sexy." Keitaro said with a smirk on his face.

"S. . . s . . . s . . . sexy?" Motoko responded with a ki attack from Keitaro's opinion.

"Why you. . .how dare you call me sexy?" Motoko yelled in anger for calling her that.

He dodged the attack with little effort and the ki attack dissipated before causing any damage to the store.

"Oh so you agree huh?" Keitaro said still smiling at Motoko who is now blushing profusely.

"Hey if like that outfit on her then why don't I come to your room later and we can play the dress up game?" Kitsune says seductively while actually joking to rile up Motoko so more..

"That sounds like fun so when do you want to do it. . . tonight?" Keitaro said seductively knowing full well that it is a joke.

"How dare you try to seduce my friend, you pervert?" Naru yelled getting angry at what Keitaro was saying.

"Come on Naru. You can't see your friend there is trying to pretend to seduce me which is fine if it doesn't involve getting favors out of me. She is an adult woman who wants to have some adult fun which I am guessing you know nothing about not like I am surprised. These type of games require you to have a boyfriend and guessing by the lack of one so far signals that you never had one before which is quite sad to say the least but that is just my opinion and nothing more." Keitaro said.

"I hate to admit to you but you sometimes say some stupid things and you are a little bitchy to me at least and you should know my now that I was only joking and only having a little fun that's if you were my best friend." Kitsune said.

"And you call me your friend? What kind of friend are you, Kitsune? Siding with a man over your best friend." Naru said still getting angry at both of them.

"You should be happy that your friend is so up-front with you. Most girls would tell the whole world before telling you that you have some problems that you should try to deal with. Why don't you live in the real world instead of living in your fantasy world, hmm?" Keitaro said trying to knock some sense into Naru's thick skull.

"Go on now and try some of these on." Tsuruko said handing her a bunch of things to try on.

She goes into the dressing room and puts on one of many various outfits and comes out and the girls and Keitaro give their opinions before going in to try another outfit. Motoko came out wearing the last outfit which was a long dress. A/N like the one she got from Haruka in the anime.

"Wow. . . you look great in that." Naru said.

"It isn't exactly something I would wear but it is perfect for you and your better half." Kitsune teased.

"I have told you all for the last time." WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! Motoko yelled now getting frustrated that they weren't listening to her.

"Hey Naru, why don't you find something that you can wear so I can at least show you try to look good and while you are at, why don't you get a haircut?" What are you trying to be, huh? You look you are wearing a pair of rabbit ears on top of your head. What you trying to pick up with that. . . local news, sports and weather reports?" Kanako said continuing her barrage of insults and put downs.

"Hey look Naru this shirt is perfect for you too." Keitaro said showing Naru a shirt and she read what the shirt said.

I'm the stupidest and ugliest one in the group and proud of it.

Naru got pissed and went after Keitaro with her fists armed and ready. What she didn't notice is that two husky strong sales clerks who are both having a bad day are passing by as Naru readies her fist. They have been chasing Su around as she was running all over the shop knocking things over and being a real pain in the ass. Keitaro sees this and decides to give Naru a free hit. Keitaro falls back from the punch and lands on his ass.

One of the security guards taps Naru on the shoulder.

"Try that again and I am going to throw your ugly ass out!" The security yelled to the girl who had pissed him off.

"Oh go fuck yourselves!" Naru responds with a nasty remark without turning around to see who had said that.

Some people start to notice the fight that is brewing and begin to stare at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Naru yelled at the people who were staring and they quickly looked away and left.

The security guards lifted a kicking and screaming Naru and threw her face first on the sidewalk.

"Let me go you bastards." Screamed Naru as she attempted to free herself from their grasp on her but she couldn't as they led her to the door which they opened up.

"And stay out you stupid ugly bitch! God, the nerve of some people." The security guards yelled before going back inside

"Well, we might as well leave since that stupid girl ruined this day with her typical child like behavior." Kanako said.

"We have to go down to the grocery store to do some shopping for dinner tonight so lets go there next." Shinobu said.

They all went to the grocery store and bought dinner for tonight. Su decided to run around the store causing havoc and mayhem throughout the store until they promised to buy her some bananas and then that is when she stopped running around the store and actually behaved quite nicely for a change.. While they were shopping, Naru tripped on something and fell on top of Keitaro.

"How dare you try to seduce my boyfriend, you pervert?" Kanako yelled.

"It isn't what it looks like, Kanako!" Naru said as she pleaded to her to put down her fist.

Kanako punched Naru in the stomach after she had gotten up from the fall and she came tumbling down to the floor gripping her stomach in pain from the punch..

"How does it feel to get judged for something that you didn't do. Do you enjoy getting beaten up for things you didn't do?" Kanako asked Naru.

"No! Of course I don't enjoy getting hit all of the time. What do you think I am, a masochist?" Naru asked.

"Well, stop being so judgmental all of the time when you aren't exactly perfect yourself. I don't think you are like that but by the way you act one can only wonder if you are that way or aren't that way." Kanako replied to Naru's question.

"Well we are done shopping so lets pay for the food and go home. I am very hungry and I can't wait for Shinobu to cook some of that delicious food." Keitaro said.

Shinobu blushed when she heard Keitaro praise her cooking.

"I am not that good. . ." Shinobu said.

"Hey come on you are a wonderful cook and don't go thinking any different." Keitaro said.

"You really think I am good at cooking?" Shinobu asked.

"I have never tasted such good food in my whole life." Keitaro said while praising Shinobu for her natural talent in cooking.

They all agreed with Keitaro's comment which only caused Shinobu to blush even more then before.

Well everyone went home and Shinobu cooked a wonderful meal and everyone praised her cooking several times over.

"Well, I am stuffed and since it is getting late. I am going to bed." Keitaro said while winking his eye at Kanako.

"I am right behind you." Kanako said as they both started to head to his room. The rest of the girls went to their rooms and prepared to go to sleep.

"Hey Keitaro." Tsuruko asked.

"What is it, Tsuruko?" Keitaro asked.

"Do you mind if I join you too?" Tsuruko whispered seductively into Keitaro's ear knowing what Kanako and Keitaro were going to do.

A smile started to appear on Keitaro's face and he started to whisper something into Kanako's ear.

"Well, I don't mind if you come sleep with us but I am one hundred percent straight okay." Kanako said.

"No problem. I am just like you so I am only interested in getting a piece of him." Tsuruko said pointing at Keitaro.

The three of them went into Keitaro's room and the clothes started to fly off as they had a wild night.

Meanwhile, Naru was trying to sleep as she heard sounds of moaning and the screams of names from Keitaro's room.

"Ugh god, what the hell are they doing up there?" Naru said obviously disgusted by what the amount of noise that they were making and how it was interfering with her sleep.

Naru stuck her pillow over her face in a vain attempt to block out the noise but it was no use. While Keitaro, Kanako and Tsuruko had the best night of their lives. Naru's nigh couldn't have gotten any worse.

THE NEXT MORNING

Everyone got up and got dressed and went into the kitchen where Shinobu was preparing a delicious breakfast.

They all exchanged greetings with one another as Shinobu prepared the table for breakfast.

Everyone seemed to be a good mood and Keitaro, Tsuruko, and Kanako each had a very big smile on their faces but one person was missing.

Naru walked into the kitchen still tired from lack of sleep and was in an awful mood. She sat down and immediately confronted Keitaro with what was bothering her last night.

"You know why I am tired and the last to wake up?" Naru asked.

"No, I don't know but please tell." Keitaro asked.

"I couldn't sleep because of all the moaning and the screaming of names kept me up all night so what the heck you were doing last night with Kanako and Tsuruko." Naru asked.

"It is called having mind blowing sex Naru. You should try it sometime. It may do you some good but you have to have a boyfriend who really likes you to do that." Kitsune responded to Naru's question.

Shinobu just blushed from what Kitsune just said as Su had a question on her mind.

"What is sex and is it something that is tasty?" Su asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"It depends on what you do with the other person." Keitaro responded.

"Of course, you will need a larger chest and to lose a little weight especially since you have a fat ass and a complete make over and a new personality because this one sucks. Oh yeah and going to a hair stylist who knows what they are doing could help too. If you do all that, then you may actually have a chance of getting a boy to like you like that." Keitaro said.

"How dare you insult me like that?" Naru yelled while trying to punch Keitaro but gets sent into orbit by a ki attack from Tsuruko.

"I completely agree with Keitaro and that girl could use all of that. She has quite the nerve to attack him for just being honest with his opinions." Well lets all eat or this food is getting cold. Tsuruko said.

They all had a delicious breakfast but Naru who didn't get anything because she couldn't keep her big fat mouth shut for once but that would mean that she had common sense if she had actually held back when she should have. Guessing by her attitude and actions so far that seems not to be the case so far.

END OF CHAPTER

Please Read and Review with any suggestions if you have any. They may be used in the next story.


	7. money troubles and job hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina Evil Edition

Chapter seven

financial difficulties, looking for work and the new tenant Sara

A/N WOW over 5000 hits already. 25 on favorites and 18 on alert as well. I would like to thank all of my readers.

To Wonderbee31 I totally agree with you on that.

I have some readers saying that Naru deserves some respect. Naru not only beats Keitaro for the stupidest of reasons and even instills fear into Motoko as well. Motoko's friends weren't any help either. She bursts out in laughter when she thought that Motoko hated Keitaro as much as she did. She liked the idea of a man who would basically be her bitch and her whipping boy. Does that sound like a person who deserves respect? NOPE! This Keitaro in my story is tough and won't take any crap from anyone. If you read carefully, he NEVER hits Naru once with his fist. He had every reason to do it but doesn't because he is a real man who respects women even a girl like Naru who doesn't deserve it at all.

All of the girls minus Naru like Keitaro for various reasons. Motoko likes him because he is tough and Motoko tested his authority he struck back in a way that showed that he wasn't weak minded but not a dishonorable jerk either. Kitsune likes him for his sway he has on women and the fact that he isn't afraid to say something offensive which was much like how Kitsune was in canon. As for Shinobu and Su, they seem to like everyone equally.

The other girls will get their piece eventually. . . I am leaning on making this a KanakoXKeitaroXTsuruko story which unless I am mistaken, a first of its kind.

TO pockygirl hmm. . . a KitsuneXHaruka pairing I don't know I will send this idea to my readers for suggestions.

To oblivionknight7 a trip to the beach. . . sounds like a good idea.

To Havenoname As for typing web sites. To write a website name write it like this www dot fanfiction dot net is an example of how to write a website. Writing it the normal way will cause it not to show up.

To sinner aion Why would my Keitaro be romantically linked to Kanako and Tsuruko? Well they are both strong independent women who want to be in love with him but can stand on their own as well. Your Naru thinks that Kanako is just a possession of Keitaro's which isn't true in my story.

Keitaro is looking over the dorm's finances and he doesn't seem very happy with what he is seeing.

"Everyone we have a problem." Keitaro said.

"What is the problem?" Motoko asked curious as to what sort of problem he could have been having.

"Well, he probably pissed all of the money away and now he can't pay the bills because he isn't capable of running an all girl dorm." Naru said without thinking it through.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and let him finish." Kanako said

"Make me!" Naru responded. sarcastically.

"Oh you asked for it now!" Kanako said, getting up to punish her for her insults.

"Kanako stop it. We all know that Naru isn't capable of rational thoughts so please give the retard a break, ok." Keitaro said getting mad himself.

"Oh so you think I am just some retard now huh?" Naru asked.

"Well, by the way you talk all of the time, I wonder if you have anything up there at all. Oh and it hasn't occurred to you that maybe letting people finish could save you some embarrassment since you don't seem to like looking like an ass all of the time." Keitaro said.

"Fine then. Please go on." Naru said still mad at him.

He looks at Kitsune as he prepares to speak.

"It seems someone made some unapproved purchases and because of it the bills can't be paid. So I have come up with a solution. We split the amount evenly and pay up." Keitaro said.

"What are ya looking at me for? I didn't do it honest." Kitsune said.

"Oh please, you probably spent the money on sake like you normally do." Naru said.

"You know, I hate to admit it but Naru is probably right. . . for once in her life. I guess even morons can be right once in a while." Kanako said.

Kanako's comment really pissed her off.

"Oh look are you gonna give me your typical and quite frankly the "I can see it coming from space" punch or are you gonna do something original." Kanako asked to see Naru's reaction.

She readies her punch but hesitates and then puts it down though she is still pissed.

"Oh!

my!

god!

She showed restraint." Kanako said completely taken by surprise by her response.

"I don't believe it. Well, there is a first for everything, I guess." Kitsune said in response.

"Maybe she doesn't need anger management after all." Su said.

"I wouldn't go that far just yet but just maybe she figured it out but yet again maybe not." Keitaro said with a smile on his face.

"Well, back to what I was saying. We are all gonna need a part time job to pay for the added expenses." Keitaro said trying to get back on topic.

"I am certainty not going to work. I have important things to do." Naru said.

"Oh like seeing if you can come up with more ways to act like a bitch because you are getting predictable and you need to keep fresh." Keitaro said.

Kitsune started to laugh at what she just heard.

_I feel so bad on one hand but I just can't help myself._ Kitsune thought to herself.

"What are you laughing at? You probably would have had the record for most time spent sitting on your ass if you didn't pass out from your wild drinking binges. You know one of these days you are gonna find yourself in a room with a strange man or even worse a woman in a compromising position. I wouldn't want that to happen to my best friend." Naru said.

"That's the fun part. You know having wild parties and playing strip poker with your friends and seeing who loses their clothes first and the best part is that when you are drunk then none of it can disturb you later in life." Kitsune said with a smile.

"You know you need help and what are you two laughing at?" Naru responded while pointing at Keitaro and Tsuruko.

"That girl Naru is such a square." They both responded.

"Now seriously we need to all get jobs but you don't have too Tsuruko and that goes for Shinobu as well." Keitaro said.

"Why do they get a free ride huh? They are in are our house eating our food and using our electricity, and water." Naru said getting mad that she has to work while some get to stay home.

"Well Naru, Tsuruko is my guest and Shinobu has enough to do already. You know, like cleaning the clothes that you are wearing, and making the food that you are eating right now. I have an idea, you stay home Naru and do all the things that Shinobu does but you have to do them just like she does." Keitaro said in response to her question.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Keitaro. Naru's cooking is quite uh. . ." Kitsune said before getting interrupted by Motoko.

"Unique. I am not especially picky when it comes to food but even I find Naru's cooking disgusting?" Motoko said.

"I think my cooking is the best!" Su shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Don't even think about it Keitaro. Her cooking could be labeled as a weapon of mass destruction at least for your stomach that is. This happened before Shinobu became a resident." Kitsune said.

FLASHBACK

"Hey try some of this! It is delicious!" Su shouted.

"Well since Naru's cooking is well inedible, I might as well try something different." Kitsune said as Naru, Motoko, Su and Kitsune tried some of Su's cooking.

"OH GOD! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune screamed as they ran for a drink of water.

"Oh I forgot to mention that this food is so hot it will burn another hole in your ass when it comes out the other end!" Su shouted at the top of her lungs.

END FLASHBACK

"Now that you brought it up, I never asked how did Su learn that curse word and don't look at me. I am completely innocent." Naru said before anyone can accuse her of that offense.

"Motoko taught her that curse word." Kitsune said.

"Now Kitsune, we all know how Motoko is and how can you get us to believe that bull shit?" Naru said.

"Well, I would have never believed it for myself unless I was the one to witness it first hand." Kitsune responded to Naru's question.

"I heard her say that word in her room and before I knew it, Su started to scream it in the middle of the night while most of us were asleep. I was drinking and probably really drunk but I knew for sure it was her." Kitsune said.

So, I supposed to believe that because you, while totally drunk off your ass, heard it then it must of happened. Please spare me your drunken delusions, Kitsune. Motoko has way too much class to say such things. Naru said."

_Well, what they don't know can't hurt me I guess._ Motoko thought to herself.

"Can we please stay on topic here. We need money to pay these bills. I don't care what you do to make money just don't do anything illegal and you are ok with me. Well, I am going out to find a job so I better find out that you have some money to cover your portion, ok.." Keitaro said.

Keitaro leaves the Hinata Sou in search of a job.

_Hmm. . . I heard that the professor of Archaeology at Tokyo U is looking for an assistant so since I always had a thing for archaeology then maybe that would be a good job._ Keitaro thinks to himself.

He makes the trek to Tokyo University and after a long time spent searching and walking around campus he finally finds Seta's office. He walks inside and is greeted by a young man wearing a lab coat.

"Please sit down. So you are here because. . ?" Seta asked.

"Yes, I am here to apply for the job as your assistant." Keitaro responded.

"Assistant? That job got filled weeks ago, Mr. . ." Seta said.

"Urashima but you can call me Keitaro. The ad was posted in the newspaper yesterday." Keitaro said.

"Let me take a look at that ad if you don't mind." Seta asked.

"Sure." Keitaro said as he handed Seta the newspaper ad.

"Oops, I forgot to take this one down. I knew there was something I was forgot. Sorry about that." Seta said.

"I am sorry to have wasted your time sir. I will be going now." Keitaro said as he prepared to walk out of the office but Seta stopped him.

"You know, Keitaro. I do need someone could babysit my daughter Sara. My last babysitter ran out of the house screaming in terror or something like that. I don't what Sara did to her. I know Sara and she is such an angel and don't what happened. Do you want the job as babysitter? I really need someone to take care of her while I go on various digs and it is too dangerous to have my daughter running around without proper supervision but that not like she is going to do anything wrong. It is just for my precious angel's safety and I pay you well too." Seta said.

The thought of an easy job that payed well got Keitaro's attention.

_Hmm. . . All I have to do is take care of his kid and get paid well too. By the description he gave me, it is going to be a piece of cake. I already have an all girls dorm so that won't be a problem at all._ Keitaro thinks to himself.

"I take the job. You don't mind if I let her stay at the Hinata Sou? It is an all girl dorm in which I am the live in manager." Keitaro asked.

"That is perfect for Sara. It is high time that she started to make friends with some normal girls instead of being with me all the time." Seta said.

"So where is the Hinata Sou located, Keitaro?" Seta asked.

Keitaro told Seta where the Hinata Sou and gave him directions on how to get there which he wrote down in case he forgot anything. Keitaro hands Seta the directions to the Hinata Sou.

"Here you go, Seta. These directions are pretty straight forward and you shouldn't have a problem in getting there. Oh, when are you coming up to drop Sara off." Keitaro asked.

"Oh I will bring her down sometime this evening, Keitaro." Seta responded to Keitaro's question.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Keitaro said as he walked out of Seta's office.

"Well goodbye Keitaro and I'll see you then too." Seta said as he watched Keitaro walk out of his office.

_Well that went well. I got a easy job with good salary too. I wonder how the others are coming along in there job search. I might as well go home and see who the others did in their job search._ Keitaro thought to himself as he made his way home to the Hinata Sou.

It was getting late as Keitaro finally arrived and quite exhausted from all of the walking. He walked inside and it so happens that Shinobu had just finished dinner.

"Hello Keitaro." Everyone greeted him as he walked in, took off his shoes and headed into the dinning room to have dinner.

"So how was your day, Keitaro? Have any luck on finding a job?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh I went to the Tokyo University building and met with professor Seta and I ended up taking a job as baby sitter for his young daughter Sara. He said he pay me well and Sara is an angel and shouldn't give me any trouble. So how was your day?" Keitaro said.

"My day was wonderful but I didn't get a chance to talk with the others about their job search." Shinobu said.

"Well, I ended up getting a job as a Kendo Instructor but it wasn't the first job that I tried out for. First, I took a job as a sneeze guard at a salad bar."

FLASHBACK

Motoko stands in her uniform as an elderly woman is passing by the salad bar. When she gets near the salad bar, it appears that she is about to sneeze on the food.

"Hold your nose or I'll cut it off!" Motoko screamed as she held her blade up to the woman's nose.

END FLASHBACK

"I don't know why I was fired for that. I was only doing my job. My second job was a security guard."

FLASHBACK

A man walks out of the store and the alarm goes off but he just keeps walking.

"Stop thief! Motoko screams as she pulls out her blade and begins to chase the suspected thief."

She eventually catches him but the boss doesn't look too pleased.

"Motoko, I want to see me in my office, NOW!" The man screams at Motoko.

"I told you when the alarm goes off to notify the customer to stop and subdue him or her when necessary but you weren't supposed to pull out a sword and try to cut him into confetti." The man said.

"But but. . . "Motoko pleads to the man.

"Your fired. Now get out of my office." The man said as she showed Motoko the door.

END FLASHBACK

"I finally found a job as a kendo instructor and I am happy to say that I enjoy the work throughly but if only there was someone in that class that showed some promise." Motoko said.

"You mean assistant kendo instructor." Tsuruko piped up when Motoko said she was the instructor.

"I took a job with Motoko as an instructor of Kendo. I can teach the craft I love and I can see how much Motoko has learned since she left for the Hinata Sou." Tsuruko said.

Naru didn't say a word but had an angry look on her face.

"What happened to her? She only gets like that when I 'm around so what's up with her?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, she tried taking a job as a waitress at Tokyo U but she ran into a problem and by the way, that is where I am working as well." Kitsune said.

FLASHBACK

Naru and Kitsune are working as waitresses. Naru has just taken an order and is about to bring it to the kitchen when the man runs up to Naru and taps her shoulder from behind because he forgot to order something.

"Excuse me miss." He says before tapping Naru on the shoulder.

She becomes angry and screams "pervert!" as she punches him in the face and sends him skyward.

It so happens that the boss was walking by and witnessed the whole thing.

"I want to see you in my office immediately!" The boss screams.

"Why did you hit that young man?" He asked.

"That man was being a pervert." Naru responded.

"He touched you on your fucking shoulder. Why did you hit our customers for merely touching your shoulder? You expect me to believe that he was a pervert because he touched your shoulder. You think I am stupid or something. Well guess what missy you are fired. Now get out of my sight immediately!" The boss screamed at Naru at her for even trying to pass off that thinly veiled lie as the truth.

END FLASHBACK

"I heard that she took a job at another restaurant and it seemed by what she told me that the male customers felt that the best way to get her attention was to slap her ass." Kitsune said.

"Why didn't she look for a better place to work then?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, she has a record and it makes it hard for her to find work." Kitsune said.

"What kind of offenses did she commit?" Keitaro asked Kitsune as he was curious by what she met by that.

"Well, she had been accused but never convicted of assaulting at least a half dozen men for supposed acts of perversion but like I said that are the ones who came forward and because of that, their aren't many places that want to hire here in this town." Kitsune said.

_Surprise, surprise. . . she got in trouble for assaulting people. It goes along with her stupid bitchy attitude too._ Keitaro thought to himself.

"Naru just growled at him when they were talking about her." Shinobu was about to put food on her plate when Keitaro interrupted her.

"Shinobu, you aren't supposed to feed the animals at the dinner table. Put her plate on the floor and she can continue to act like a dog until she starts speaking normally like a human being."

Naru became enraged and growled at Keitaro bearing her teeth as she tackled him to the ground and tried to tear him apart.

Kanako witnessed this and ran up to her as Keitaro tried to fight her off and she gave her a good kick in the ass and went hurtling through the window and into the sky.

_What a stupid ass. Will she ever learn to stop being a bitch? It is more likely that pigs will fly and hell will freeze over before that happens._ Kanako thought to herself before returning to the dinner table.

"How about you, Kanako?" Keitaro asked.

"Well I got this job at this shop where they sell all this cool stuff and It totally rocks." Kanako said with a smile on her face.

"I am helping out as a webmaster at this website." Su said.

"What is on the website, Su?" Keitaro asked.

"Just a bunch of stories on it that people write, I guess. It doesn't interest me but maybe you want to look at a few." Su said before she pulled a laptop out of nowhere.

He looks at the website and scrolls through the list and glances at a few of the stories.

"Wow, some of these stories are really good. I like the ones that make fun of the blond haired bitch on that tv show. I couldn't stand her and why the author make her and the poor sap get married is beyond me. Well, I guess there some people out there that agree with me." Keitaro said.

It was at that moment that a knock was heard at the door. Keitaro opened the door and saw Sara and Seta.

"Hello Keitaro. I am just dropping off Sara. I can't stay long because I am going on a dig and I will be away for a while. I will give you a number that you can contact me with any questions that you may have or if you need to speak with me about Sara." Seta said.

"Yeah, thanks Seta." Keitaro responded.

"Now Sara, be a good girl and make friends with the girls here, ok." Seta said.

"You know I'll be a good girl, daddy." Sara said.

"Well, I'll be heading off now so goodbye, Keitaro." Seta said as he left.

"Good bye, Seta." Keitaro said as he watched Seta leave.

Sara took a look at the girls.

_Hmm. . . I wonder why a man is working at an all girls dorm. Oh well, it looks like I am going to have so much fun tormenting these stupid people. Ha! Ha! Ha!_ Sara thought to herself as she looked around the dorm.

END


	8. The devil in blue overalls

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything mentioned in this story.

Love Hina: Evil Edition

Chapter eight

the little devil in blue overalls

current stats as of 8-5-05

127 reviews

6813 hits

24 favorites

20 on alert

thanks to all who are reading and especially those who are reviewing/on favorites/alert

first my responses to my reviewers/readers

to zero asakura so you like the HarukaXKitsune idea huh? Oh, so I am the first KanakoXKeitaroXTsuruko fic writer, huh. Great and yes it does make a story better when you use original pairings. Has anyone written a story with a HarukaXKitsune pairing? I don't recall seeing one but I may be wrong on that. I want everyone's thought on the two parings mentioned here.

To debombz thanks for catching that. Geez how did I miss that? Well I finished writing last chapter at 3:30AM and only making two mistakes isn't that bad considering.

To Havenoname your welcome and I agree the pairing is staying but what do you think of HarukaXkitsune pairing? everyone pleas comment on it

To hotstreak rmd thanks for catching the error. You don't know what fics I was mentioning. If I said outright I would have broken the fourth wall and I can't have that. I was referring to this story, awe of she and your story. I said a few and that is three few. By the way, the stories are really good, honest.

Everyone was in front of the television in the evening watching some tv. Keitaro walks into the room and asks Kitsune what she is watching.

"Hey Kitsune, what are you watching?" Keitaro asks.

"Oh this show is funny bloopers from American television." Kitsune says as the show starts.

on the tv. . . .

The show features a young blond headed American man holding a baby while looking at a den of alligators. Watch this blooper from this tv show.

" Here take a look at this little beauty." He says before he trips and the baby slips out of his hands.

"Oh shit! I hope my wife didn't see that. She will kill me for it. I just pick up the baby and . . ."

Then one of the alligators decided to turn his hand into lunch.

"Oh my god, you fucking piece of shit! Get off my hand oh sons of bitch I better get me a gun and kill this ugly piece of shit." he says while screaming at the top of his lungs.

End of the tv segment.

"Now that is why he stopped doing that show. What a dumb ass. I give Naru credit for one thing though. Even she isn't THAT stupid to do something like that." Kitsune said.

"Well thank you Kitsune for knowing how I really am." Naru said.

"Yeah, you are probably right but I wouldn't put it pass her to do something as stupid as that." Keitaro said.

"Then there is that new show on tv that I had watched late one night. It is the sick and demented version of that popular anime but made in America where the main guy is a really evil bastard but funny too and I have a copy of it on videotape." Kitsune says.

Beginning of tv segment

"For getting drunk off your ass when you were supposed to be watching the younger housemates, you will be sent into the pit of poisonous snakes." The man said to the short haired older woman.

A blond headed girl laughs as he said this.

"And for being a total bitch, you are going into the chamber of boiling lava." The man said while laughing to himself.

End of tv segment

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Naru asks Keitaro who is writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Oh, I am just writing this stuff down from that show so I can be original when punishing bitchy idiotic girls." Keitaro said.

"You aren't seriously going to do that to me, are you?" Naru asks Keitaro as her eyes widen as she heard what he just said.

"Oh you finally admit it, huh and of course not. I am only joking with you." Keitaro responds to Naru's question.

Naru breathes a sigh of relief.

"Or was I?" Keitaro said knowing he was really joking.

Naru's eyes widen again as he starts to picture it in her mind.

"Well, I am going to bed now. Have a good night, Naru?" Keitaro said emphasizing Naru's name as he spoke.

Well, I tell you one thing though. I don't think Naru had gotten any sleep after hearing that.

The next morning. . .

Keitaro wakes up and walks out of his room and hidden above his head was a bag with a zipper full of heavy metal objects and when he opened the door, the bag opened and spilled everything on his head.

"FUCK! OW SON OF A BITCH! Who the hell did this. NARU!" Keitaro yelled thinking that Naru was responsible for it.

Naru walks out and on the floor is a carefully concealed pile of metal tacks. Naru walks on those tacks and it hurts like a son of a bitch.

"Ow, that hurts like hell. Who the hell did this? It had to be you Keitaro. You sick son of a bitch." Naru said while still hurting from the pain on her feet. She walks back into her room but it seems the board covering the hole was moved and she fell through the hole and into Keitaro's room.

"It wasn't me and it was you that did this to me." Keitaro said pointing to his aching head.

Kanako and Tsuruko were still fast asleep and quite exhausted from last night.

Motoko was in her room sleeping and when she heard the screaming and thought that an intruder might have entered the dorm.

"Hmm. . . an intruder!" Motoko says to herself while grabbing her sword and running out.

"Stop intruder!" She pulls out her sword but someone had placed something quite slippery on the handle and goes flying and almost hits Keitaro as it passes on by him and the point of the sword hits Naru right square in the ass.

"Motoko. . . what is wrong with you today?" Naru asks as she pulls the sword out of her ass.

"I don't know but when I find out who did this. . .ooh they are gonna wish they weren't even born." Motoko says as she takes her sword back and wipes off the stuff off of the handle that made it slippery.

Kitsune had just woken up and since she was drinking quite heavily last night, she didn't even hear the sounds that came from Keitaro's room last night but the commotion coming from the hallways eventually woke her up.

"Damn all that noise outside. I am going to need a few drinks today. I have a feeling it is going to be one of those days." Kitsune says.

She grabs for a sake bottle and starts to pull the cork out.

_What the hell! This cork won't come out as if it was glued with super glue to the neck of the bottle. I just use a corkscrew and pull this cork out._ Kitsune thinks to herself.

She looks for the corkscrew but it seems somebody took it and hid from her.

"Where the hell did it go? I could have swore I put it right here on this table and now it is gone and because of it, I can't get drunk today. Ooh. . . I am going to find who did this and punish him or her in ways that will make them regret it." Kitsune says to herself.

Shinobu was the next to wake up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast but something was wrong. All of the pots and pans were glued to the ceiling but it seems the one that was above Shinobu's head was glued very well and it fell and hit Shinobu right on the head and she began to cry.

Sara woke up and walked out of the room and she was holding some magazines.

"Hey everybody. Look at what Motoko gave me." She handed a magazine to Keitaro.

"Now come on Motoko. Stop hogging the Playboy magazines now. Share them with me too." Keitaro said with a smile on his face.

Motoko face started to turn beet red.

"I knew it! I knew that Motoko and Su were doing it. Oh she is just a restless sleeper, huh. Ha, I guess I can see why and Motoko and Su make a lovely couple too." Kitsune said also with a smile on her face.

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN AND THOSE ARE NOT MY MAGAZINES!" Motoko screamed as her face turned even more redder with embarrassment and anger.

"If Motoko is telling the truth, I wonder who those magazines belong to anyway." Kitsune said to herself.

"Yeah, I just have to find out to see if what issues they got." Keitaro said.

Kanako and Tsuruko walk out of the bedroom and greet everyone.

"For god's sake, put some clothes on, damn it." Naru screams at them for walking around bareassed.

"Why? What is the problem Naru? See something you haven't seen before?" Kanako said.

"Or maybe she is a lesbian too?" Tsuruko said while teasing Naru.

"I am NOT a lesbian and neither is Naru." Motoko said defending herself as well as Naru.

"You can't be too sure now. They could be getting off at seeing you naked while you bathe together." Tsuruko said.

Kanako and Tsuruko leave to put some clothes on and return to the hall where everyone is talking.

Naru, Motoko, and even Kitsune blushed at that comment.

"Why are you not wearing anything anyway?" Motoko asked.

"We were up all night having sex, Motoko? Why, you want to join too?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes uh I mean no uh I don't know what the hell I am saying." Motoko said before her face turned beet red from embarrassment.

"I knew you had a thing for me. Hey no problem. I like your large chest and your cute ass and I bet you like my long. . . " Keitaro said.

"Don't finish that sentence, we have minors here." Motoko said while slapping him on the face.

"Yep, she wants some." Keitaro said.

"Well, she better stand in line because there are quite a few of us who like some too." Tsuruko teased her sister.

_Damn, Motoko is straight. I thought she was a lesbian too considering how she acts and dresses. Oh well, I guess I have to keep looking for ms. right._ Kitsune thought to herself.

Su was the last to wake up and ran out of her room.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!" Su screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Good morning." Everyone replied but as loud as Su was.

"Hey my turtle camera was out in the hall. I was looking for it all over my room and couldn't find it." Su said.

She looks at the camera and notices that it was left on and recording all of this time.

"Hey this was recording all night long too. I wonder what is on it." Su said.

_Uh crap. Now everything I did to those weird demented people is on it. I am so screwed. Please may they let me live after what they see on that tape._ Sara thinks to herself.

They watch as Sara goes around and glues the pots to the ceiling and sets up the bag over Keitaro's door and sets tacks in front of Naru's room and accidentally kicks the piece of wood off of the floor and exposing the hole. It also shows Sara going into Motoko's room too.

They all start to get really pissed as they watch as they find out Sara was behind it all. They were mad and quite surprised since she was described as a little angel.

They all turned towards Sara with a look of anger on their faces.

"What should we do to her to teach her a lesson?" They all say to each other.

"I say hang her from a tree and use her for a punching bag." Naru suggested.

"I say let me use her as my new training dummy." Motoko suggested.

"I say let me take her apart and see what makes her tick." Su suggested.

A puddle formed underneath where Sara was standing.

"Hey look everyone Sara pissed herself!" Su screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone points at Sara and starts laughing. Her face turns beet red as they laugh at her little accident.

"I say do all three of them." Shinobu suggested.

Everyone turns around and looks at Shinobu with their mouths wide open.

"What? She deserves no mercy for she is a sick demented little child. No she is a little devil in blue overalls and she needs to be PUNISHED!" Shinobu said.

"I like your ideas but I have a problem with them. I won't be able to explain the bruises Naru and Motoko and your suggestion Su will kill her in case you didn't know. Don't worry because I have an idea that will work." Keitaro said.

"And what may that be?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, you get Sara to apologize." Keitaro said.

"I don't think she will ever apologize for anything and how are you gonna force her to apologize". Naru asked.

"Well. . ." Keitaro said.

Keitaro had brought Sara to the roof and everyone followed.

"I want you Motoko to grab her by her shirt and hang her over the edge of the roof." Keitaro said.

"Now apologize for what you have done." Naru demanded Sara to apologize.

"No, I will never apologize."Sara said in defiance.

Keitaro pulled out a wooden paddle and gave Sara a good smack in the ass with it.

Sara squirms around after Keitaro hits her with the wooden paddle.

"You know, Sara you shouldn't squirm around or you are gonna fall and it is a long ways down from here." Keitaro said with a smile on his face.

"You are some sick demented fucks." Sara said still defiant as ever.

"Why thank you for noticing that, Sara." Keitaro says with a smile on his face.

Keitaro gives her another good smack on the ass with the paddle and the girls start cheering Keitaro on.

Motoko starts to have trouble holding her up and she almost loses her grip on Sara.

"You better apologize now before you fall down because I can't hold you forever." Motoko said.

"No, I won't do it." Sara says before getting another smack on the ass with the paddle.

"Now when you apologize you are going to say. . . Sorry, Mr. Keitaro Urashima."

"And what happens if I don't. . ." Sara asks Keitaro.

Keitaro smacks her on the ass three times in a row and she squirms around and Motoko almost lost her grip on Sara.

"Sorry, Mr. Keitaro Urashima." Sara said so softly that they could barely hear her.

"I didn't quite catch that." Keitaro said before giving her another smack on the ass.

"SORRY, MR. KEITARO URASHIMA! NOW LET ME GO! Sara screams at the top of her lungs..

"Oh so you want Motoko to throw you off of the roof, huh?" Keitaro asks.

"I mean to place me on the roof." Sara replied.

"Okay, I think you have learned your lesson but remember I think we have no qualms about repeating this lesson until you either respect us or fear us." Keitaro said.

"It is already lunch time already. Well lets have Shinobu cook us something to eat." Su said.

"Um, Keitaro the pots and pans are stuck to the ceiling." Shinobu said.

"Yeah your right. I think Sara wouldn't mind removing said pots and pans from the ceiling." Keitaro said.

"No, I won't." Sara said still remembering what happened when she said no.

Everyone had a nice lunch but for some reason, Naru and Sara refused to sit down when they ate their lunch. I wonder why. . . I guess their ass is still a little sore from what happened in the morning.

END

OMAKE

"Well, you get Sara to apologize." Keitaro said.

"I don't think she will ever apologize for anything and how are you gonna force her to apologize". Naru asked.

"Well. . ." Keitaro said.

Keitaro brought her to his room and tied her down to a chair quite firmly and put tapes on her eye lids to keep her from shutting them.

"I think you need some REEDUCATION!" Keitaro while laughing at the thought.

Sara was beginning to get scared as he put the tape on. It was twelve hours of Barney alternating with the Teletubbies.

Now this will teach you how to be a good girl. You will either start to behave or go insane. They both work for me. Now you have a good time. Keitaro said as he leaves the room.

The tape starts and the theme music starts to play.

You love me. I love you. . .

NO! Sara scream at the top of her lungs.

END OMAKE


	9. Naru a pervert? and Kitsune's confession

Important note added: 11-7-05

I just wanted to tell everyone that I have been only taking a break and have not abandoned this fic. I am currently in the process of writing the tenth chapter of this story. I have also created a fanfiction Forum called BZ Fanfiction Studio

s13(dot)invisionfree(dot)com(slash)BZfanfictionstudio(slash)index(dot)php. There you can post your fanfiction or original fiction in your very own space when you join. Also you can chat about whatever subject you like to including but not limited to: anime, manga, TV shows, movies, books, and music. In my forum you can have a favorites and author alert similar to what ff dot net offers its members. Please join this forum because I am always happy to see new members join the forum and it doesn't matter if you are a fanfic writer or not because there is something for everyone here. Thanks and hope to see you there. Oh and by the way, an incomplete chapter ten of this story is located on my forum so you can read this and all other future fanfics there because they will be posted there before being posted on ff dot net. Oh and I have created a space for lemon fanfic writers to go to read and write lemon fanfics. You have to sign up and be over the age of 18 so in my forum you can read and or write fanfics, original fiction and lemon fics as well as discuss any topic that you can think of and talk with any of my members in a real time chat box so join up because it is worth it.

Replace the (dot) with . And the (slash) with /

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hina: Evil Edition

Chapter Nine

Naru a pervert? And Kitsune's confession?

currents stats of 8-26-05

10884 hits

160 reviews

30 on favorites

27 on alert

This story is now on the c2 list of . . .

1. Anime and Video Game Stories: Greatest Hits

2. Top of the Mark

and now I am going to respond to my reviewers/readers

To Zell bruder yes I think you reviewed before because I have an anonymous review under your name. I written out Tsuruko's husband because there is nothing said about him but a face in a few flashbacks and I felt that it would be better if he just didn't exist in this story because the husband portrayed in canon has no personality or much of anything said about him so I just removed him from the story.

to bigfics2 I like your idea and will modify it a little bit but you will see how it will play out. I haven't seen cosplay complex but it sounds interesting. Thanks.

To de bombz when I thought of the idea of an idea for the story Love Hina: Evil Edition there were two versions in my head that I was thinking of doing. One idea was to make Keitaro into a really evil manager. and the other one is what you see here right now. As you can see I choose idea number 2. That is where the snippet that you accuse me of copying from Family Guy came from. I am a fan and that show is really funny.

BEGINNING OF IMPORTANT NOTE ADDED 8-26-05

I have been thinking for a while now and decided to back away from the Naru bashing a bit. I have been getting many positive reviews/feedback on this and I have continued it so far. I think it is about time I change my direction a bit so I hope you will all keep reading in spite of this. I don't know exactly what I am going to do just yet but I hope you will like what the eventual outcome is. I have some idea of what I want to but I haven't ironed out all of the details yet. It does involve digging deeper into the relationship between the KanakoXKeitaroXTsuruko pairing and the HarukaXKitsune pairing as well.. This work as well as all of these works under my pen name are pieces of fiction and should not be construed as to the actual thought process/personality of the writer because they are most certainly not doing that. It seems some people think that is the case. It is meant to be funny and not a serious story hence the genre humor. I am not a sick perverted freak and neither are the people who read this story and enjoyed it either. I didn't want to say this but when you attack me personally then you will get it shot right back. The review is intending to look at the story being written and not to talk about the writer or anything else(two of them broke this rule).

One more thing before I end this note, I do not tolerate flames in the least bit. A flame in my opinion is a review that gives no helpful information on correcting a problem with said story or points out problems but gives no solutions on how to fix them. Any anonymous flame will be deleted immediately upon discovery of said review. Any flame made by a signed reviewer will have their pen name added to the review blocker tool so I will not see a flame under your name again. I do not want to come off as an asshole but I have had received four flames so far under various stories and I don't want to see them anymore. It is hurtful and could turn off a potentially good writer from writing because of them( I know because one flame I got almost made me want to quit). That is why I do not want to see any flames. A negative review that points out mistakes and gives help on how to correct them is not considered a flame and will not be user blocked/removed.

END OF IMPORTANT NOTE ADDED ON 8-26-05

It was getting quite late and Kitsune had just shown Motoko a new show that had just come on the air just recently.

"So what did you think, huh? Did you like that show I just let you see?" Kitsune asked.

"That show was nothing more then a show for lecherous perverts. I was disgusted by what I had seen but what really bothered was that girl who went after little girls like many males do to innocent girls. If I find that anyone in this house tries anything remotely like what that person in that anime did. Oh I will make sure they regret it for a long time." Motoko responded.

"Ah come on and live a little. You have to have a little fun sometimes and stop acting like such a stiff. You know have a little fun once in a while." Kitsune responded.

"I am not a stiff and I would enjoy a tv show if it was a good one but this is just disgusting to me and well you can keep on watching it because I am going to bed now." Motoko said.

Motoko went to her room and went to sleep while Kitsune kept on watching the rest of the show and then went to her room later on to have a few drinks of sake before going to sleep.

Meanwhile. . .

Naru was going to sleep when someone called out her name.

"Naru, are you awake?" Sara asked Naru.

Sara had been placed in Naru's room since none of the other girls wanted to sleep with her and since it wouldn't be right for her to sleep in the manager's room for more then one reason since a man is staying in that room and because of what goes on in that room on some nights. Of course, Keitaro didn't want her having her own room because they were for paying tenets and Sara was staying over so Keitaro could babysit her. Naru didn't mind too much that she was staying in her room. He wasn't too sure if she was just being nice or because she was afraid of what reasons he would give for refusing his request and why that wouldn't be a good thing to do.

"Yes, Sara? What is it? It is getting quite late." Naru responded.

"Can you come over here? I don't want to wake anyone up and I think I would do that if I keep talking at the time of night." Sara asked after she stood up so Naru could see where she was in the dark. She wanted to ask her if she could help her find the kitchen so she could get some water to drink since she couldn't see in the dark too well and she has just been here for a short time and wasn't sure on where it was located.

Naru walks over to where Sara was sleeping when she trips on her Liddo-kun doll and starts screaming as she falls to the floor.

Motoko who was in her room wakes up and grabs her sword and runs to where the screaming was coming from. All of the girls and Keitaro hear the screaming as well and go to where it is coming from and Motoko opens the door and turns on the light and what they see is nothing short of shocking.

Sara was on the floor with her pants pulled down and Naru had her face planted between Sara's legs with Naru's hands tightly gripped the edges of Sara's pants. Naru knew that she was in deep shit and she knew Motoko and her ways around those that she believed were perverts.

"Naru, I can't believe that you had such a sick fetish for little innocent girls and you are a disgusting pervert. I see that you need my highly successful treatment in removing the perverted thoughts out of men but it should work in this situation too." Motoko says while extremely pissed and an angry Motoko is definitely not good for Naru's health.

Motoko drags Naru to the roof to perform her technique and asks that the others go to sleep because it won't be a pretty sight.

The other girls and Keitaro went to bed knowing that whatever Motoko has planned for Naru can't be anything short of extremely painful yet they didn't hear a thing. Motoko had tied Naru up and stuffed a gag in her mouth to muffle her screams as she "removed" the pervert out of Naru or so she had hoped would have happened.

After her session had ended, Motoko let Naru go but left her with a warning.

"After what I saw made me wonder if you have had the same thoughts about the other girls as well. If I ever see you try to peek on me or the other girls well you will surely regret doing so. Good night and I hope you have learned something tonight." Motoko said before leaving to go to bed because she was getting quite tired.

It took Naru a little while to leave because she was afraid that Motoko might want to continue to teach why it isn't a good idea to be a pervert in the Hinata Sou. She knew full well that she wasn't a pervert or had a fetish for little girls but telling that to Motoko is almost impossible.

The next morning. . .

It was another typical day at the Hinata Sou well almost. . .

Keitaro was having a wonderful day after waking up after sleeping between his two beautiful girlfriends. Motoko and the other girls were taking a bath except for Naru. Naru was taking a one way trip flight across town because she had forgot about what Motoko said to her last night. She was forbidden from bathing with the other girls because Motoko felt that Naru may be having perverted thoughts and the thought of a girl looking at her or the others like a perverted man looks at a woman was just too disgusting for Motoko to allow to happen at the Hinata all girl dorm.

Of course when Naru landed after flying for some time and she came crashing down in the middle of town bareassed since the towel fell off during her trip. Lets say her walk home will be nothing short of eventful. Not to mention, it did traumatize her since every man was gawking at her since she had left nothing to the imagination while the women held their heads in disgust at her lack of clothing and obvious lack of morals and manners as well.

Kitsune had gotten dressed after taking a bath and went to Haruka's teahouse to speak with Haruka on something that has been troubling her for quite some time now.

She took a walk over to Haruka's teahouse and opened the door and walked inside. The teahouse was quite busy and full of customers. She hadn't seen the teahouse look so busy before but she had wondered how she kept it open since she never seen Haruka's teahouse with so many customers. As she walked inside she saw a customer run past her screaming at the top of their lungs while trying to wipe hot tea out of his eyes since he had decided to call what he thought was a bluff. Haruka showed him that how serious she was when she told him the rules of conduct when having a cup of tea at Haruka's teahouse.

"Wow Haruka, I never seen so many customers before. What did you do to get so many people to come to your teahouse?" Kitsune asked since she was a little confused on how the teahouse had gotten so busy.

"Well Kitsune, people like to drink tea in the morning and since you like to sleep off from your drinking binges. You always wake up around eleven to around noon. By that time, most of the customers leave and it gets quiet during the afternoon. I have the feeling that you came for more then to talk about how many customers my teahouse gets." Haruka said.

"I wanted to talk to someone but what I have to talk about is something that I can't talk to the girls or Keitaro about. I was wondering if you have some free time to talk." Kitsune asks Haruka.

"Lets sit down over by at that table so we can be a little private and avoid having too many people overhear what you have to talk to me about." Haruka said while leading to a table in the corner where the two tables next to it are vacant but a young couple are siting at that table and are both drinking a cup of tea..

"Is this table taken?" Haruka asks the young couple.

The man knows full well what happens when you say yes.

"No, we can sit somewhere else." The man said but the young woman wasn't about to get up so easily.

"We were here first and I don't have to get up for anyone. I am not going to move so willingly unlike my spineless boyfriend." The young woman said.

"You better get up or else." Haruka says.

"Ooh! I am so scared. So what are you gonna do about it, you old hag." The young woman said before getting a cup of hot tea thrown at her face for insulting Haruka who happens to be the owner of this teahouse and she doesn't take any shit from any young punks who don't want to follow the rules. The young couple run out of the teahouse so they can wash out the burning tea from the young woman's eyes while Kitsune takes a seat at the table.

"If you excuse me, I will get another cup of tea and I will be with you shortly." Haruka says before going to make herself another cup of tea to drink while Kitsune says what she wants to talk to Haruka about. Haruka returns in a few moments with a new cup of tea and takes a seat next to Haruka.

"Well Haruka, I have always felt differently towards boys and I didn't understand what I was feeling until now. I didn't know what to do so I just pretending to like boys and I would always flirt with them and wear revealing clothes so no one would suspect anything. I have been thinking of confessing the truth to my friend Naru and to the others but I didn't know if it was the right thing to do." Kitsune said.

"So you are finally ready to reveal that you are a lesbian huh?" Haruka said.

"When did you figure that out? I made sure that no one would suspect a thing and I thought the plan was foolproof." Kitsune responded.

"Well for starters, you tried too hard to cover it up. You probably kept everyone else in the dark. I don't think Su and Shinobu would even have thought of two girls liking each other in that way. Motoko isn't stupid but she is naive in those sorts of things and Naru is too much of a dumb ass to even figure that her best friend was a lesbian." Haruka said.

"You shouldn't speak of Naru like that." Kitsune said.

"Please Kitsune we both are thinking the same thing." Haruka responded.

"She isn't a bad person but she gets flustered too easily and is too willing to throw a punch then to talk about things that bother her. I wish she would put down her fists for once and listen to someone who knows more then she does of course she would probably never admit that some people are smarter then her." Kitsune said before they both laugh at what Kitsune had said about Naru and how true it was.

"I thought that I had met the perfect man when I met Seta but I noticed that he always had a wandering eye and when I found him with another woman. I didn't know what to do. I broke up with Seta and I just left the dating scene because I didn't want to get hurt again. I wasn't too sure if I had given up on men or if I would ever try to find another one that made me felt the same way as I did with Seta when we were together." Haruka said.

"It is too bad that some men can be so heartless and some of them don't realize how much it hurts when they break the unspoken trust that a couple makes when they start dating. I know that when I find the person that is right for me. My eyes will never wander because all I want is someone that I can love and hope that person returns that love to me. I don't care if that person isn't perfect and I can accept that because I know that I am not perfect either and I shouldn't expect perfection when I am not perfect myself." Kitsune said.

"Well you asked if you should confess this to the others well. . . I don't think Keitaro would have a problem because I know his parents raised him to be open-minded about people who are different then he is. Kanako is a lot like Keitaro and I can understand why those two fell in love even though they were originally stepbrother and sister. I think Su and Shinobu are so naive that they probably wouldn't understand so easily on why you feel the way that you do but it make take a while but they should eventually understand and find acceptance. It is Naru that is going to have the problem. She is a close-minded person and I think that she would give you the most trouble. I hope that this confession won't hurt the friendship that you both shared for so long though. I hate to see that happen after how long you were together." Haruka said.

"Well, I believe that if Naru is truly my friend then she would accept me for who I am and if she can't do that then well it would be Naru that is losing a friend because all my friends should accept me for who I am. In the time that I spent talking with you today, it made me feel so much better about myself. I feel that they should know who I am and if they can't accept that well it will be their loss and not mine." Kitsune said.

"One more thing I been wanting to ask you." Haruka asked.

"And what is that if I may ask?" Kitsune responds.

"Were you asking me out on a date, Kitsune?" Haruka asked.

"Well it can just start out as two friends for now and who knows? It may just end up as a new friendship or maybe something more. I am not pushing you just simply asking if you would want to be with me." Kitsune asked.

"Do you have a place that you are thinking of going to?" Haruka asked.

"Well, now that you asked me that question well I really don't know?" Kitsune replied.

"It is almost time to open the Hinata seaside teahouse. Do you want to come and help me?" Haruka asked.

"I would be glad to go with you?" Kitsune said.

"I am going to need a lot of help so I am going to ask the others if they wouldn't mind helping." Haruka said.

"Okay lets go to the Hinata Sou and tell the others of what you want them to do for you?" Kitsune said.

A loud scream could be heard followed by the shape of a young woman flying through the air and crashing through the roof.

"Are you all right? What happened to you, Naru?" Kitsune and Haruka asked.

"Well. . . It all started out like this." Naru said.

Flashback. . .

_I will just get undressed so I can take a bath_. Naru thought to herself before walking into the hot springs.

She didn't noticed it until it was too late but the other girls were taking a bath and Naru wasn't invited because Motoko didn't want any perverted girls taking a bath with her or any other girl.

She was sent on a one way trip across town for her transgression and landed in the middle of town where she had to walk town bareassed while men gawked at her and she wondered if they would try to cop a feel as she went home.

Later on after getting dressed, she wanted to speak with Motoko but when she walked into her room. She found out that Motoko was changing her clothes after a strenuous training session and she sent Naru flying with a ki attack and this time she landed on top of Haruka's teahouse. She crashed through the roof and landed on the floor where Kitsune and Haruka tried to help her after her fall.

Flashback End. . .

"I am thinking of opening the Hinata seaside teahouse and I want everyone to help." Haruka said.

"I don't want to work and I have more important things to do." Naru replied.

"I know for sure that you are full of shit and you along with the others will help me open the Hinata seaside teahouse or else?" Haruka replied.

"Ooh! I am so going to help you after you explained it like that?" Naru replied sarcastically.

Haruka gave her a face full of hot tea and she was sent running back to the Hinata Sou while trying to rub the hot tea out of her face.

"I see she still has the smart mouth and the stupid remarks." Haruka said.

"Yeah, she still is the smart mouthed silly idiotic girl with a new perverted streak we all just found out about." Kitsune said.

"You are kidding about the perverted streak right?" Haruka asked.

"I didn't know it until I saw her lying on the ground with her face between Sara's legs with Sara's pants pulled down by Naru." Kitsune said.

"She wouldn't make a good pervert though?" Haruka said.

"And why wouldn't she make a good pervert?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, you would have to be smart and Naru is too much of a dumb ass to pull it off." Haruka replied.

They both laughed at the comment because she really wasn't too bright when it came to how she should act around other people.

Well, I am not going to confess just yet because I have a lot to think about so I will seeing you later then. Kitsune said.

It is okay, Kitsune. You can tell them when you feel it is right with you. I won't say anything until you do, Okay. Haruka said.

Yeah thanks Haruka. Well good bye Haruka. Kitsune said before leaving the teahouse to head back to the Hinata Sou.

END

OMAKES

Omake 1 from chapter one. . .

"How about now?" Keitaro asks.

"Go fuck yourself!" Naru screams back at him.

"Wrong again." Keitaro says to Naru before shoving her head in the water for an even longer time.

He eventually pulls her head out of the water again.

"Is there something you like to say to me?" Keitaro asks

Naru doesn't respond to what he just said.

"Oh shit! I just killed that stupid bitch. Oh well, I figure that by the way she acts around here. I think there won't be any people who wouldn't mind not having to deal with this girl's shit all of the time. I guess it is time for me to find a shovel and start digging." Keitaro said to himself.

Months later. . .

A knock is heard at the door and a woman who says is Naru's mother.

"Did you kill my daughter Naru?" She asked Keitaro.

Yes I did. I am so sorry. . . Keitaro replied.

"Well I just want to say thank you for finally killing her because she cost me so much money in lawsuits that I lost my house and my credit is ruined and my husband left me and my family won't speak to me anymore. I can finally tell them that Naru is dead." She said to Keitaro

"Well uh your welcome, I think." Keitaro said.

"Well if you need anything just ask." She said before winking her eye seductively.

"Okay. . . I think she is trying to get into my pants. That is very scary and I hope to God that isn't the case." Keitaro said before closing the door and getting very disturbed by her comments.

End Omake 1 from chapter one

Begin Omake 2 from chapter six

"I am right behind you." Kanako said as they both started to head to his room. The rest of the girls went to their rooms and prepared to go to sleep.

"Hey Keitaro." Tsuruko asked.

"What is it, Tsuruko?" Keitaro asked.

"Do you mind if I join you too?" Tsuruko whispered seductively into Keitaro's ear knowing what Kanako and Keitaro were going to do.

A smile started to appear on Keitaro's face and he started to whisper something into Kanako's ear.

"Well, I don't mind if you come sleep with us but I am one hundred percent straight okay." Kanako said.

"No problem. I am just like you so I am only interested in getting a piece of him." Tsuruko said pointing at Keitaro

"Keitaro you do have uh protection right?" Kanako and Tsuruko both asked.

"Well yeah, it is right . . . here. Aw crap I must have used it all up because I don't have anymore left." Keitaro said to himself.

"Well, you will get nothing from us tonight." Kanako and Tsuruko said before going to sleep.

Keitaro had a sad look on his eyes before going to sleep.

End Omake 2 from chapter four.

Begin Omake 3 from chapter 8

"Well, you get Sara to apologize." Keitaro said.

"I don't think she will ever apologize for anything and how are you gonna force her to apologize". Naru asked.

"Well. . ." Keitaro said.

Keitaro brought Sara out back to a tree which she started hanging her by her feet and stuffed a gag in her mouth to muffle the impending screams.

"What do we do now?" They all asked.

"We each get a metal baseball bat and started beating her for all her transgressions." Keitaro said.

"Uh Keitaro, what would happen if Sara decides to charge us for chid abuse/ child endangerment." Kitsune asked.

"Well, if anyone wants to talk about that then I can't be blamed if that person were to have an unfortunate accident now. Now lets all let out our anger on Sara now." Keitaro said with a smile on his face.

They all took turns beating Sara up but one thing still puzzled everyone. It was Shinobu who almost seemed to enjoy it a little too much. Heck I guess she finally had taken enough crap from people and let it all out on Sara. Keitaro felt sorry for Sara. Well he almost did. Keitaro said while continuing the beating session.

End Omake 3 from chapter 8

begin Omake 4 from chapter 8

Keitaro gives her another good smack on the ass with the paddle and the girls start cheering Keitaro on.

Motoko starts to have trouble holding her up and she almost loses her grip on Sara.

"You better apologize now before you fall down because I can't hold you forever." Motoko said.

Motoko loses her grip on Sara and she falls to the ground below.

Keitaro takes a look and winces at the mess that is down below.

"Okay, I will need a mop, bucket with water and cleaning chemicals added in and a shovel to bury the body." Keitaro.

"What happens if someone finds the body or becomes suspicious of Sara's disappearance?" Naru asks.

"Well the girl who decides to anger me at that point in time is going to jail for it." Keitaro says with a smile.

_Ah crap! I am surely going to jail for it. Why did I have to meet this inconsiderate asshole anyway?_ Naru thought to herself.

End Omake 4 from chapter 8

A/N thought it would be better to put the omakes here instead of the chapter that they came from because I don't think anyone would have realized that I had made them if I put them in the earlier chapters. Well please leave your comments in the form of a review.


	10. the play of a lifetime

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.

Love Hina Evil Edition

Chapter 10

The Hinata Seaside Teahouse and the play

current stats as of 1-29-06

180 reviews

14026 hits approximate amount

38 on favorites

37 on alert

and on 4 c2 lists as well

A/N Wow it has been so long since I updated this story and everyone is probably asking what took so long to update well I have been incredibly busy as I have created my own fanfiction/original/lemon(lemons for those at or over the age of 18) forum called BZ Fanfiction Studio. For those who wish to visit and even join then go to bzfanfictionstudio(dot)spreebb(dot)com. Just change the (dot) to . This is an open invite to anyone who is reading this to come and join up. You can post your fanfiction original stories and it is an also a place to post lemons stories too if you are old enough and also a place for people who just read stories as readers are welcome to join up as well. This is the reason why I haven't updated in quite some time but I have finally got chapter ten finished.

Well enjoy.

It is summer and everyone has left for the Hinata seaside teahouse.

"Ah it's the ocean and the beaches and . . . " everyone says.

"It's also one crappy looking teahouse." Naru says.

"It is a good teahouse and you and the others are going to help repair it." Haruka says.

"And what happens if I decide not to?" Naru said.

"Well . . ." Haruka said.

The sight of Naru flying over the teahouse and her screaming answered that question quite clearly and painfully too.

The repair work went quite well but it did hit a few snags though. It seems Naru couldn't help herself get into those awkward situations.

Flashback . . .

Naru and the others were sitting down for a lunch break when Naru excused herself to use the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom but failed to notice right away that Sara was already inside using it.

"Aaah!" Sara screamed.

Motoko hearing the scream ran to the source of the scream and saw Naru in the bathroom while Sara was using it.

"Oh I see you have not learned your lesson. I guess you need more lessons and I am happy to oblige." Motoko said before unsheathing her bokken and dragging Naru to another room to start her first lesson of the day.

The sound of Naru screaming and pleading innocence can be heard throughout the entire teahouse.

"Stand still so I can teach my lessons!" Motoko screamed as she ran around trying to teach Naru her lessons.

"I am not a pervert, you idiot!" Naru screamed before she realized what she had just said.

Motoko just stood there for a moment and let the comment sink in. When she realized what she just said, she unleashed a ki attack and sent Naru flying through the roof and into the sky.

End flashback

That wasn't the only thing that happened.

Enter flashback

Naru was walking to the kitchen with some tools that Keitaro had asked for. When she walked into the room, she tripped on a rag and went flying to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had ripped open Kanako's shirt and had her face in her chest.

"You. . . . pervert!" Kanako screamed before giving her a good punch and sent her skywards into the sky.

Keitaro entered the kitchen to see if Naru had gotten what he needed to make the repairs to the Hinata seaside teahouse.

"What the heck are you doing, Kanako?" Keitaro asked.

That pervert pretended to trip and she ripped open my shirt and planted her face in my chest! Kanako yelled in anger over what Naru had done to her.

"Well, Naru better watch her step because no one messes with my girls and expects to live to talk about it." Keitaro said.

"And that is why I love you, Keitaro!" Kanako said as she embraced Keitaro and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Tsuruko walked into the kitchen and she saw quite a sight.

"Hey! You aren't planning on leaving me out now." Tsuruko jokingly said to Keitaro.

"What are you talking about?" Keitaro said.

"I can see Kanako is already getting in the mood and well from I see, you're planning on leaving me out." Tsuruko said.

Keitaro took a look at Kanako and remembered what she said about Naru earlier.

"Oh, you are mistaken for it seems Naru tried to make a move on Kanako. She faked a fall and tore off her shirt and stuck her face in her chest. Kanako sent her flying for it and Naru deserved it. Besides, why would I want to leave you out on the fun. It wouldn't be the same without you there joining in too." Keitaro said.

"Oh, that is a relief! For a moment there, I thought you were going to leave me out and to think I actually thought he would do something like that." Tsuruko said.

"There is only one Keitaro. He has the "tools" and knows how to use them." Kanako said before embracing him and planning on giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Keitaro, up here." Kanako said after he noticed he was staring at her chest.

"I can't help it if you are so perfect to me." Keitaro said before Kanako pushed his head up and gave him a kiss.

"Ahem. What about me and you can say that again, Kanako?" Tsuruko asked.

Keitaro broke off the kiss and embrace and embraced Tsuruko and gave her a kiss on the lips while one of his hands moves down her back and down to her backside.

"Oh, you little perv." Tsuruko said jokingly to Keitaro.

"Where is your hand huh, Tsuruko?" I think it sounds like the pot calling the kettle black. Keitaro responded jokingly as well.

"Her hand is racing down your back and aiming for your cute sexy ass, Keitaro." Kanako said.

"She was always a little perv but that just makes her sexier in my eyes." Keitaro responded.

Haruka opened the door to the kitchen and walked on Keitaro and his girls in a compromising position.

"Sorry to be the party crasher but I have a play that needs to be made and you are in it, Keitaro. So your little get together will have to wait. I believe that Kanako and Tsuruko can handle having to wait a little longer. Oh Kanako, you shouldn't be walking around like that because I heard that there is a pervert living in the house and where is Naru anyway?" Haruka said.

"Oh, it seems Naru tried to make a move on me and I gave her a one way trip for her transgression. She should be arriving any moment now." Kanako said.

Naru just arrived in the house and walked to the kitchen where she heard Haruka's voice and opened the door. She didn't notice at first but Kanako was there and hadn't fixed her shirt yet.

"Naru . . . you pervert!" Kanako punched her in the face and knocked her out on her ass and then fixed her shirt.

"Well as I was saying, there is a play to perform and you are in it Keitaro." Haruka said.

"And who else is in this play?" Keitaro asked.

"Well . . . " Haruka said.

"No way! I am not performing with that perverted woman or shall I say girl? No woman acts like she does." Keitaro said angrily.

"Oh come on! She can't be THAT bad now can she?" Haruka said.

"Well I will tolerate her presence during this play and who else?" Keitaro said.

"Well Motoko, Shinobu and Su are going to be in the play too." Haruka said.

"Well Su is an unusual one but that is okay. Shinobu is so cute and such a nice girl but if she was a little older then well things could be different. Of course there is Motoko. By the way, is Motoko your sister or something?" Keitaro said.

"Yes, Motoko is my sister." Tsuruko responded.

"Ah, I could tell. She has the same cute ass and nice chest too not to mention she has such nice legs too. She is a little uptight and a little shy too but I think I can change that or at least I hope so." Keitaro said.

"You think you can make her open up a little bit. I think that would do her some good. She needs to get start seeing boys and I think she needs to see what a good man looks like and how a good man treats a lady." Tsuruko said.

"Hey Keitaro, are you planning on getting any sleep with that many women in your bedroom?" Haruka asked to see what his reaction would be.

Keitaro pictured what it may look like to have all three of them in his room when all three are feeling frisky at the same time.

"Well, don't expect me to wake up early in the morning. I don't think they will let me sleep in that situation but yet again it should be worth losing sleep over. That's for sure." Keitaro said.

"No, I wouldn't expect you either. Well it is time to start the play so you will have to get into costume Keitaro." Haruka said.

"Okay Haruka. I will change into my costume now so if you will excuse me. I have to change for the play." Keitaro said before leaving the kitchen to change into his costume.

"Do we have a part in this play?" Kanako and Tsuruko asked Haruka.

"Unfortunately, I am sorry to say but there aren't any parts for you two. You can come and watch them perform though." Haruka replied.

"That's okay. I would love to watch my Keitaro in action." Kanako said.

"What do you mean by my Keitaro? You aren't thinking of stealing him away from me now?" Tsuruko said jokingly.

"Oh I mean our Keitaro. I wouldn't want to do a thing that would make Keitaro unhappy. I always want to do what will make Keitaro happy. Besides, a happy Keitaro means we will be happy as well." Kanako said before winking her eye.

"I know full well what you mean, and you know you're such a perv." Tsuruko said.

"And you aren't?" Kanako said.

"Oh, I am the clean-living girl who doesn't do or say anything perverted?" Tsuruko said.

"Whatever. We know full well how much of a lie that statement is." Kanako responded.

"We should go now to where the play is being performed and wait for Keitaro and the others to get there so we can watch the play. Tsuruko said.

" Yeah, lets just do that. I don't want to miss out on all of the fun and I have to make sure that perverted girl Naru doesn't try to do anything perverted to any of the innocent girls. Kanako said.

Well it seems Kanako and Tsuruko have made it to the stage where Keitaro and the others are about to perform the play "Journey to the West."

"It looks like we made it just in time. I don't want to miss Keitaro in action now. This is going to be fun." Kanako said.

"Yeah, I think this is gonna be so much fun. I wonder if Naru will try anything like that here just like she has done in the past?" Tsuruko wondered aloud.

"I don't know for sure but knowing her, she will try some stupid perverted stunt and make an ass out of herself. I wouldn't want her pulling any of those perverted acts but yet again if she did pull one then the sight of her getting her just desserts would be priceless to say the least." Kanako said.

"Oh, I think it is starting now so lets just find ourselves a seat and watch the show." Tsuruko said.

Kanako and Tsuruko found some open seats where they were sure that Keitaro would know that they were watching and cheering him on. Of course, they also wanted to make sure that Naru knew that she was being watched for anything that she may want to try on someone and what she should expect to happen if she wanted to try something on someone. Haruka was sitting in the front row so she could make sure that everything went smoothly which would prove quite hard a task to complete but Haruka was determined to see the play through to the end.

Of course, to perform in a play one must have several practice sessions which ended up being quite colorful to say the least.

Flashback . . .

"I will disavow my destructive ways and will now become your disciple. Please, master Sanzo will you allow me to accompany you on your journey to Tenjiku." Naru said

"O. . . O. . . Of C. . . . " Keitaro said who was having trouble saying his line.

"The line is "of course." What the hell is so hard with saying that line?" Naru said angrily.

"It would help if you wrote this in fucking Japanese so I could fucking understand it. I can't help it if you wrote the play out in some gibberish crap that slightly resembles Japanese." Keitaro responded.

Naru started to walk away but tripped on something and went flying into Shinobu who was bringing drinks to Keitaro and the group when Naru tripped and fell into her.

Naru ended up with her head up Shinobu's skirt and her hands on Shinobu's chest but there is good news for Naru. Shinobu doesn't use violence against perverts. The bad news is that Motoko who was with her does use violence against perverts and apologized for Naru's perverted antics and carried Naru away for her lesson of the day which was basically pain and a whole lot of it.

"Hey Motoko! Make sure you don't ruin Naru's outfit for the play that she is wearing. We are only renting it for the play." Keitaro called out to Motoko before she did anything to Naru.

"Don't worry Keitaro. I'll make sure that nothing happens to it but the same cannot be said for Naru who may receive a large amount of pain among other things." Motoko said before continuing to drag a kicking and screaming Naru out of sight so she can proceed with her lesson plan.

End flashback . . .

The curtain was raised and the play was about to begin.

"I have started my journey to find the sacred scrolls but this will be a long and difficult journey indeed. I must first travel to the mountain of the infamous rock monkey." Keitaro said.

"I am not a monkey and who's bright idea was it to give me this part? I don't like the casting done for this play and I think it is all wrong." Naru said.

"Well since you waited to pick your part then you had to choose what was left and it was this or nothing. What the hell do you expect to get? The lead? Lets all of us just get on with the play or you can quit if you like." Keitaro said.

Okay fine but stop calling me rock monkey. Naru said.

"What should I call you huh? How about fuck bitch or just bitch then? Do those sound better?" Keitaro said.

"Yeah, call her fuck bitch." A man in the audience yells out.

"You know that isn't a bad name for Naru. All you have to do is add perverted and you got Naru in a nutshell." Kanako said.

"You know that name is hardly dignified for a lady." Tsuruko said.

"When was Naru a lady or had any dignity? You know this is the same Naru who likes to feel up women and young girls for some sick pleasure you know. I hardly think she has any dignity or thinks of herself as a lady now?" Kanako said.

"Yeah, you're right about that. But I thought this play was for adults and young children so I can hardly think that Keitaro calling her that would be right for this type of play." Tsuruko said.

Naru bent down to talk to Haruka.

"Haruka, do something." Naru said.

"What are you talking about? The people love you." Haruka said.

"Burn in hell!" Another man yelled out.

"Everyone hates you, Naru!" Another man yelled out.

He knew her name from the program that was provided to all of the guests so they could know some info about the play they were performing.

"They're threatening to kill me out there." Naru said.

"Please, I need you and the others to play your parts. Now go out and do your jobs, damn it!" Haruka said.

"And what happens if I decide not to do that?" Naru asked.

"I will allow you to experience a level of pain that you never knew existed. Do you want that, Naru?" Haruka said.

"I'll be good just don't hurt me." Naru responded.

"Play your part and you won't have any problems. Well at least with me." Haruka said.

While Naru and Haruka were talking, a man from the audience snuck up onto the stage and pulled downed Naru's skirt in front of the entire audience.

The crowd pointed and started to laugh at Naru and her now exposed ass. Naru pulled up her skirt and turned to face whoever decided to pull that practical joke and started to ready her Naru punch.

She started to throw her punches but he kept ducking out of the way. He took out some metal object and raised it at the point that Naru was about to punch him in the face but hit the metal object instead.

"Ow, you son of a bitch. You hurt my hand. Now you have gone too far. Prepared to suffer my wrath! Naru said before she prepared to give him a kick in the stomach but he moved out the away and hit Shinobu who was walking up to perform her part in the play and had no idea that someone had gone up on stage.

She had always wanted to get on stage and perform but she had always been too shy to perform and the one time that she had the courage to perform. Naru screws it all up and now she might have just turned the other way or given her the benefit of the doubt as she never was one to start conflict this time.

That is it! I had enough of your crap. Prepare to meet my fists, you stupid bitch. Shinobu in a fit of rage screamed.

Huh? Naru wondered as she found out that Shinobu wasn't joking around as she sent Naru flying into the air and back down. She kept moving to where she landed and sent her flying again and again.

Everyone's face just dropped in shock as the little meek Shinobu continued to kick or rather punch Naru's ass all over the stage.

Even Haruka's face dropped as the cigarette she was smoking fell to the ground as she was left in total shock at what she saw.

Shinobu eventually stopped after a while as she had started to notice complete silence from everyone.

The pain . . . The agony. . . . Naru or the crumpled heap that lay on the ground that sorta resembled Naru said.

Shinobu rules! A man from the stage yelled out.

Kanako started clapping at the sight of Shinobu showing Naru that she can't just hit people and expect them to ignore it.

You go, girl! Kanako yelled out.

Oh . . . Now look at what you made me do, Naru. Shinobu said as she started to cry and run out of the teahouse where they were performing their play.

"Shit! That girl packs a hell of a punch!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"Well they say it is the shy and quiet ones that you have to watch out for." Keitaro said.

"Well you can say that again. Uh . . . Haruka?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes . . . what is it, Kitsune?" Haruka asked.

"Do you hear a strange sound just now?" Kitsune replied.

"You know, I do hear some strange sounds just now. I wonder what the sound I am hearing is." Haruka asked.

The roof started to collapse on them but not before Naru could make one last comment.

"That is the sound of a seaside teahouse collapsing on top of you. Naru said before the teahouse completely fell apart on top of them." Naru said.

Keitaro dug himself out of the rubble that once used to be the Hinata Seaside Teahouse and started to look for the others.

Where is everyone? Keitaro yelled to see if he could hear the voices of Haruka and the others.

"Keitaro, I am over here." A voice yelled from under the rubble.

Keitaro stuck his hand down into the rubble and tried to find the person that had yelled out to him. He felt a hand and he slowly pulled up one of the girls and discovered that he found Kanako. When he freed her, it caused him to fall back from pulling so hard and they both fell down.

"Are you all right, Kanako?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes Keitaro. I am fine." Kanako replied.

"Okay then help me find the others under all this rubble." Keitaro asked.

Keitaro looked around and saw a hand poking out of the rubble. He grabbed the hand and started to pull whoever was trying to dig themselves out of the rubble. He eventually pulled the person out and found out it was Naru.

"Oh, it's only Naru." Keitaro said before quickly letting go of her hand and which she promptly lost her footing and starting to fall down the pile of rubble.

"Naru, you pervert!" Motoko who had already dug herself out of the rubble screamed as she found Naru on top of her and her hands on her chest. Motoko promptly sent her flying into the air with a ki attack.

"Oh crap! Incoming Naru beast!" Keitaro yelled as everyone ducked as Naru started flying into the air.

After a while, everyone had either dug themselves out or was helped by somebody else. They were all together and were thinking about what to do know since the Hinata Seaside Teahouse was destroyed.

"Well Naru, what are we gonna do now huh since you destroyed the teahouse." Keitaro said to Naru.

"It wasn't my fault that I was sent flying into the air by a surprisingly super powered enraged Shinobu." Naru replied.

"Well if you hadn't been so stupid as to kick her in the face then maybe she wouldn't have kicked your ass all over the place. What did you expect her to do, huh? Just sit there and take it and not say anything." Keitaro said.

"Well . . . uh. . . . um . . . "Naru replied.

"What's that Naru? Are you finally taking the blame for something you did? Well that's a first!" Keitaro said.

"What are you doing standing around Keitaro? We have a play to perform you know." Haruka said.

"What are you talking about Haruka? Dumb ass or shall I say Naru destroyed the teahouse. So how are we gonna continue the play without the teahouse." Keitaro replied.

"Well it seems Seta has allowed us to borrow his latest excavation site so we can use it to continue with the play. It does look like the perfect place to continue our play." Haruka said.

"I don't see him anywhere." Keitaro said.

"Why don't you try opening your eyes, Keitaro?" Haruka said while pointing in the general direction where Seta was walking to where the group was standing.

"Hello Keitaro and everyone." Seta said as he finally finished walking to where everyone was standing since he was watching the play but no one knew he was there. He had left before the incident with Naru and Shinobu.

"I hear that you are going to allow us to finish our play in your latest excavation site. So where is this excavation site anyway?" Keitaro asked.

"It isn't that far at all. I thought it would be the perfect place to finish your play since according to ancient text, it was once used in ancient times to honor their gods. You can finish the rest of the play there but there is one thing that you have to do for me." Seta said.

"Okay it sounds good to me. So show us the way Seta and what do you want in return for allowing us to use your excavation site for our play?" Keitaro said.

"I'll be glad to show you where it is. Just follow me and I want to direct the rest of your play well that is if you don't mind me asking." Seta said as he led the group to his excavation site where he had allowed Haruka to stage the rest of her play.

Yeah you can be a part of our play if you like to play a part. Keitaro said not knowing what he was planning to do.

At Seta's excavation site . . .

Well it seemed that Seta wanted to make a few changes to the cast as well as add himself in as a director of this play. He decided to make Keitaro the new character he made up which he called the bull Satan. He decided to make Naru the hero in this play and decided that Kanako would make a good damsel in distress since she really wanted to be in the play since Keitaro was going to be in it but up until now there wasn't any part that could play. Of course with making as many changes as Seta did and the temperaments of the cast there were a few disagreements over the new changes to the cast.

"Uh Seta, I thought the ending was supposed to have the hero kiss the damsel in distress but how can it end like that if the hero and the person who the hero is supposed to save are of the same gender unless . . . " Kanako said pointing out the problem of the casting choices.

"Well I always wanted to see how it would turn out if it was a well . . . " Seta said before being interrupted.

"Are you saying that Kanako and Naru are going to . . . to . . . to kiss? Uh how disgusting as I rather die then even watch that thing over there do that to my beautiful Kanako." Keitaro said while referring to that thing otherwise known as Naru.

"Hey, I am a person with a name you know." Naru spoke up at her treatment.

"Yeah well, I guess you barely meet the requirements of being human but you could try acting more like a girl and less like a bitch once in a while." Keitaro said.

"I am NOT a bitch." Naru said.

"Not to mention, you could also stop trying to feel up girls and stop being such a depraved pervert too while you are at it." Kanako added to what Keitaro had said.

"I am not a bitch or a pervert." Naru said.

"Yeah whatever you sick depraved bitchy pervert." Kanako said.

"You better watch what you say or else . . . " Naru said.

"Or what? You gonna take a swing at me or something because if you do and don't knock me out. I am gonna mop the floor with your bitchy perverted ass." Kanako said.

"Now come on Kanako and uh Naru beast, we do have to finish our play so save the fist fights for later when I can get a camcorder and tape it so I can watch the beauty and the beast fight it out again and again." Keitaro said.

"Well I guess I will tolerate her presence in this play but don't think I will enjoy performing side by side with Kanako." Naru said.

"I could care less if you liked it or not so as long as you play your part and don't pull any of your stunts then it is all right with me." Keitaro said.

"What stunts are you referring to?" Naru asked.

"Oh come on Naru, don't play stupid with me because you know what I am referring to." Keitaro responded.

"Oh just your typical trip, slip, and grab accidents that occur far too often to be considered accidents and the many times that you walk into rooms like the baths and bathrooms without knocking or attempting to announce your presence and that sort of thing." Kanako said.

"Well, lets just save the fighting for later as we have a play to perform." Keitaro said noticing that they it was almost time for them to get into position for the continuation of the play.

"Or do you need a refresher course from the last time you didn't quit with your bullshit." Kanako said.

"No... I won't do it anymore just don't hit me anymore." Naru said remembering the last time she didn't take that advice.

Flashback. . . . .

Naru didn't know what happened but she tripped on something and went flying forwards. She looked in terror as the sight of a very pissed off Kanako and the sight of seeing that Kanako's shirt was in her hand.

"I didn't mean to pull off your shirt. Please don't hit me for it." Naru pleaded.

"Oh I totally agree that it was just a honest mistake." Kanako said taking back her shirt and putting it back on.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to. . ." Naru said before what happened next made sure she would be more careful with walking around and not tripping on stuff.

The next thing she knew Kanako had dragged her by her shirt to the backyard, hung her from a tree, stuffed a gag in Naru's mouth, pulled down her skirt which exposed her ass and smacked her ass with a paddle for an hour and a half. Kanako would later tease her that she wasn't willing to sit down for dinner that night.

Later that night. . .

"What's wrong Naru? Afraid of sitting down next to me?" Kanako said knowing full well what happened earlier.

"You know full well what you did you. . . " Naru said before getting interrupted by Keitaro.

"Come on Kanako, it isn't right to tease the baby in the house. She probably just needs a bottle and her diaper changed." Keitaro teased as well.

Everyone broke into laughter and even Motoko chuckled a little at that comment since it was just too funny not to laugh at.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Naru said.

"We are sorry Naru but that was just too funny to not laugh at." They all said.

"What kind of friends are you anyway?" Naru said.

"Well I can give you a suggestion. Maybe you should stop acting like a baby and maybe people will stop treating you like one." Keitaro suggested to Naru who didn't really care for what Keitaro had to say but it isn't like Keitaro really cared that she didn't like hearing his comments and suggestions.

End of flashback. . .

And now the final act of the play was about to begin

At the "hidden lair" stood the bull Satan(Keitaro) along with his minion played by Sara. The lone warrior(Kanako) who can defeat the evil and save the helpless mistress in distress(Naru).

Well, Seta's idea of me being the bad guy does seem kinda cool. Now on to the play. Hmm. . . I will gain the ultimate power of eternal life by drinking the blood of Naru and with that I will become all powerful HA! HA! HA! HA! Keitaro said.

Now what was Seta thinking when he wanted me to defeat Keitaro and save Naru? I mean come on I could care less if some bunch of evil demons found some use for her as no one else seems to stand her as they would probably fear her as she would be so evil that she would take over. Well I guess I must save this weak and helpless thing called a girl and save the day. Kanako thought to herself as she pondered what she should do next.

Hey earth to dumbass, you are supposed to say your line? Sara yelled to Kanako which got her attention.

I will now save the girl and defeat you the evil bull Satan and you can count on that happening! Kanako yelled out.

Oh shut up, no one wants to hear you talk! Sara yelled as she threw a clay pot which struck Kanako in the face.

And Sara, you can count on me waiting for you with a paddle when you least expect it! Kanako yelled to Sara to voice her displeasure which Sara gulped as she knew what it felt like to get hit with that paddle.

Step aside as I must defeat Kanako so I can complete my plan and become all powerful. I am so powerful now that I will give you the first strike so attack me with all that you got and don't hold back . Bull Satan said as he prepared his strategy.

Very well then I will defeat you that I am sure of. Kanako said as she armed herself and started her attack with her mighty spear but unfortunately something got in the way and that was Naru or more specific the shirt that she was wearing.

Hmm. .. What is holding me back as she turned to see Naru's shirt at the end of her spear and an embarrassed and soon very angry Naru break the "chains" that held her back and see her fist aimed right at her face as she hit her for ripping off her shirt in front of everyone that was watching the play as she tried to cover herself with her other arm.

Everyone was silent as they gawked at the now exposed Naru and the now passed out Kanako that Naru just knocked out with her fist.

Oh shit well the play is ruined for sure and it was going so well.

Another spoke up. . . it says that the kiss of a pure maiden on the lips can wake one struck down by the fist of the purest of maidens.

Where in the hell does it say that? Well I guess it is in there somewhere well I guess the kiss must be made which by the way does sound kinda weird but oh well if it is part of the play then it must be done. Keitaro thought to himself.

Well here goes nothing. . . Naru thought to herself as she bent down and picked up Kanako's face and gave her a big kiss on the lips which caused Kanako's eyes to open as she saw Naru kissing her on the lips.

Kanako pushed Naru off of her and spit out the taste of Naru. Now you knock me out and try to take advantage of me. Well prepared to be punished for that.

Wait Kanako as it is part of the . . .! Naru said as Kanako sent her flying with a punch of her own.

Well it looks like the Narusewega rocket ship is blasting off once again. Keitaro said as he watched Naru hurtle into the sky.

Oh, shit! That was part of the play oh well she probably deserved it. Kanako said as Naru continued to fly out of sight.

Everyone clapped their hands at the end of the play as they all really enjoyed it or was the sight of Naru starting her orbit around the earth that was so funny? Well they enjoyed some part of the play at least. After the play ended, Keitaro had decided to go out for something to eat as it was getting quite late.

Well, this sounds like a nice place but what about Shinobu? I don't want to hurt her feelings and all as we aren't going to be eating her dinner after all she is quite the cook. Kanako said.

Yes she holds great talent in cooking and cooks quite the delicious meal but I don't think she will take offense to us going out for something to eat as I thought that we three could spend some time together as in just the three of us. Tsuruko said as the three entered the restaurant and waited to be seated.

They each ordered what they would like to eat and drink and the waiter wrote it all down.

I hope you enjoy your meal . . . you lucky son of a bitch. The waiter mumbled to himself as he was jealous at how he had two attractive ladies following him in and sitting at the same table that he was sitting in as he walked away to get the order to the cook.

The meal went well and everyone ate their meals and really liked them as each had left only clean plates behind.

So does anyone want anything for dessert? Keitaro asked.

I do but I want is something that only you can give me. Kanako said with a suggestive look on her face.

I am actually kinda tired so maybe tomorrow night perhaps? Keitaro said.

Oh okay fine then. When you want it then I won't give to you then. Kanako said half faking anger.

Yeah right. You couldn't keep that perverted mind of yours off of that subject if you tried. Keitaro said.

What are you saying that I have a perverted streak? Kanako asked.

Actually you have more of a normal streak in a mind filled of perverted thoughts. Tsuruko said.

You know too much and I bet Keitaro told you that too. Kanako said.

Well he did but. . . Tsuruko said.

But what? Kanako said.

It isn't as if you made much if any attempt to hide it from anyone. I think every other thought going through your mind is something perverted. Tsuruko said.

And you saying you are any better? Kanako said.

Well I guess I am not much better in that either but you have to agree that he is quite good. Tsuruko said.

Agreed. Kanako said.

Okay maybe we should go now before your little conversation starts getting R rated. And for the record, I think you are both equally as perverted but yet again it puts the spice in my night life so I am not complaining. Keitaro said.

Well I wouldn't think you were complaining as I don't think anything or anyone could wipe the smile off your face after we are finished with you and the same goes with me.

I would have to agree as well so let's get home as I am getting quite tired after your little show. Tsuruko said.

Speak of which I wonder what actually happened to Naru after I sent her into orbit for performing her part. I totally forgot that was part of the play. I bet she walked home with her usual look and stormed in and told everyone off and is her room sulking like every other time. I mean if you don't like getting beat up then stop ripping off people's clothes and stop grabbing them and just maybe she can get through a day without blasting off into orbit for it. Kanako said.

Don't hold your breath on that one. Keitaro said.

Yeah I guess so but who knows she may actually surprise everyone and pull it off. Maybe I will be able to apologize for she goes off on one of those tirades when she gets in the mood for one which is almost all of the time. Kanako said.

Well Keitaro and company left the restaurant and eventually made it back to where they were staying. Since it was so late Kanako decided to wait until tomorrow morning to apologize for sending her into orbit like a rocket ship for she was supposed to kiss her in that scene of the

play. They all went to sleep as it is quite late and the three were quite tired after working so hard on making that play to help out Haruka.

End of Chapter ten

Omake one

Did Kanako actually let Sara get away with hitting her with a clay pot? Well . . .

Kanako walked to Sara and was determined on speaking to her about her behavior?

Oh crap she looks mighty pissed maybe if I apologize to her then she will let me off the hook for it. Sara thought to herself.

Uh Kanako I just wanted to speak with you as I want to apologize as it wasn't nice to hit you with a clay pot. Sara said.

Oh it's alright now that you apologized for it then it is all water under the bridge so I will let you off the hook for it this time. Kanako said.

Oh wow she fell for it. I can't believe she fell for that load of crap and for a minute there I thought she was gonna. . . Sara thought to herself before Kanako grabbed her and forced her to walk to a secluded spot.

When I said let you off the hook for it well I actually meant after I smack your ass with this paddle until your ass is so red it looks like a huge cherry. Kanako said as she bent Sara over and start smacking her ass with the paddle.

And this time I expect you to be at the dinner table seated and eating without figeting around in your chair even though I know for a fact that your ass is gonna hurt every time you sit because you need a constant reminder that hitting people with things is wrong. Kanako said.

What the hell are you talking about? You just hit me with that paddle and you tell me not to hit you with anything. What a hypocrite and evil too! Sara said.

I am quite nice actually well until you piss me off and then I make sure that my lessons don't go in one ear and out the other and for the record, I never said do what I do but do what I say. I told you not to hit anyone again unless you like this lesson repeated again as I am happy to go over the lesson with you if you need it. Kanako said as she smiled and walked away from Sara.

End of omake


End file.
